Mi Amanacer,Mi Inframundo
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Despues,que Bella Swan por fin logro realizar su mayor sueño de casarse con Edward Cullen este durante la luna de miel en la isla esme se porta distante e indiferente con ella;abandonándola a la mañana siguiente…bella desolada y con el corazón echo pedazos vuelve a forks.JACOBxBELLA/CROSSOVER
1. Prologo!

_**Mi Amanacer,Mi Inframundo**_

_**AN: **__(__A__ntes que nada, les doy un gran saludo este es mi segundo fic que hago…espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado y de paso visiten mi primer fic que lo tengo pausado: __**DESTINO**__…ni crespúsculo,ni inframundo me pertenecen )_

_**Disclaimer: **__La historia me pertenece solo los personajes originales pertenecen __a __Stephenie Meyer__,__Danny McBride,__Kevin Grevioux__y__Len Wiseman_

_**Resumen:**__ Despues,que Bella Swan por fin logro realizar su mayor sueño de casarse con Edward Cullen este durante la luna de miel en la isla esme se porta distante e indiferente con ella;abandonándola a la mañana siguiente…bella desolada y con el corazón echo pedazos vuelve a forks cayendo de nuevo en una fuerte deprecion pocos días después descubre cual fue la razón por la que su "marido" la dejo en plena noche de bodas enterándose que este se encontraba en Alaska con Tanya, llenándose de rencor ante tal noticia se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo Jacob black,el hombre que siempre juro amarla tenia toda la razón cuando le dijo que en aquella ocasión cuando el se marcho de forks dejándola a merced de victoria y cuando intento matarse creyendo que ella había muerto: ¡Te dejo bella ya no te quería,recuerdas!...realmente estaba en lo cierto si el en verdad la amaba jamás la hubiera dejado lamentandose por no aver escuchado a su amigo sintiéndose traicionada y engañada maldiciendo a Cullen; Bella sin avisar toma la decisión de marcharse y pensar bien las cosas sobre su "matrimonio" y sobre su vida decide viajar a Budapest durante una semana sin imaginar que ahí mismo conocera mundo totalmente diferente al que ya conoce donde el hombre sabe de la existencia de hombres lobo y vampiros en su estancia en europa es marcada por un ser totalmente diferente a los que ella conoce y que jamás creyo ver ni en sus propios sueños; alguien que le haría ver las cosas de una forma completamente distinta y darle un nuevo futuro…es seria el inicio de su nueva vida una que la cambiara para siempre y el camino que la llevaría a alcanzar su felicidad y la línea recta de su verdadero destino._

**Prologo**

Bella Swan al ser una adolescente común y corriente sentía que su vida era de lo mas aburrida e insignificante, pero ahora a sus 18 años y por fin realizar su mayor sueño de casarse nada mas y nada menos que con su vampiro el gran amor de su vida Edward Cullen, podía ver el nuevo inicio de su vida de casada una en donde seria completamente feliz, sin imaginarse el gran giro que el destino le tenia preparado para ella.

-No lo entiendo,de verdad…que no lo entiendo-pensaba bella mirando el mar-se suponía que esta seria mi perfecta luna de miel-

Llevaba 2 dias en la isla esme lamentándose y preguntándose por que su ahora esposo se portaba tan frio y distante con ella, en el momento que llegaron el cambio su actitud ya no era dulce y cariñoso como solia serlo antes.

-Nisiquiera a intentado tocar,se suponía que en nuestra noche de bodas…-dijo Bella llorando-por fin tendríamos intimidad pero cada vez que me le hacerco me rehuye como si yo fuera una peste-

En esos 2 dias Edward siempre la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pareciera que no toleraba su presencia y acausa de eso dormían en habitaciones separadas sin mostrar interés alguno de querer pasar la noche con su mujer.

-Me gus…gustaría saber, que es lo que le sucede-pensada Bella entrando a la cocina-pero cada vez que trato de a hacerle platica se molesta diciéndome que no me meta, en lo que no me importa, que no es asunto mio-

Bella se sirvió un vaso con agua,sabia ella que algo le pasaba a su vampiro el problema era que, lo amaba con todo su corazón pero empezaba a cansarse de su comportamiento si tan solo le permitirá a ayudarle con su problema como el recién matrimonio que eran,eso es lo que hacen las parejas cada vez que tienen algún problema, lo platican y trantan de encontrar una solución.

-Pero…entonces no me explico-dijo Bella enojada dejando el vaso-como puede decir que no es asunto mio el ahora es mi marido,cual es el maldito problema, acaso hice algo o dije algo que lo molestara-

En ese momento Edward habiéndola escuchado venia entrando a la cocina con una expresión de frialdad en la cara mirando fijamente a su esposa.

Bella dándose cuenta de cómo la miraba rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas.

-Voy a salir a dar una vuelta-dijo Edward distante.

-Te acompaño-dijo Bella.

-¡No!-dijo alzando la voz.

La joven agacho la mirada ante la forma tan fría que el vampiro le contesto.

-Regresare,hasta el anochecer…-dijo Edward ignorando la reacción de su mujer-no me esperes despierta!-

En un santiamente abandono la cocina escuchándose como la puerta era azotada.

Bella cubriéndose la boca,volvió a soltar en llanto no comprendía la actitud tan fría de su vampiro.

Pasando todo el dia sola llego la noche.

Habiendo cenado y checar la hora,Bella se dispuso a dormir sabiendo que si esposo aun no regresaba habiéndole dicho que no lo esperara dispierta,eso quería decir que su plan era volver hasta muy tarde.

-Tal vez,en la mañana este de mejor humor-pensaba Bella antes de quedarse dormida-asi tal vez podamos hablar y buscar una solución y por fin pueda pasar algo entre nosotros-

La muchacha no se imagina la sorpresa que se llevaría.

En el cielo ivan saliendo los primeros rayos del sol dando inicio al dia,Bella aun se encontraba durmiendo al poco rato comenzaba a abrir los ojos lavantandose con rapidez,apurándose en ir a la siguiente habitación esperando encontrar a su amado vampiro.

-¿Edward?-dijo Bella al entrar.

La recamara se encontraba totalmente vacia sin nadie dentro de ella, sintiéndose decepcionada al ver que no se encontraba se dispuso a retirarse pero algo en la cama llamo su atención.

-¡¿Una nota?!-se dijo Bella.

La momento de tomarla y leer lo que contenía sentía como las lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

_Nota:_

_Isabella,lamento mucho esto a decir verdad no lo siento,pensé que podía manejarlo, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa de matrimonio…nunca devi casarme contigo y debes preguntarte el por que y la razón no te amo hace tiempo deje de sentir algo por ti, y el motivo por el que acepte casarme fue por tu culpa,por tu necedad en seguir buscandome cuando te abandone,por tus exigencias y tu loca obsecion de convertirte en un ser como yo…era tanta tu decesperacion y terquedad por ser inmortal y no envejecer que termine por explotar y proponerte matrimonio con tal de que me dejaras en me di cuenta de que cometi un error por no decir estupides al proponerte tal cosa;nose en que estaba pensando y se que devi dejarte las cosas claras y ser honesto pero como lo dije me exigias demasiado hasta el punto de marearme y asfixiarme…asi que este es el adiós definitivo y ni se te ocurra la estúpida idea de volver a buscarme por que no me encontraras,hasta nunca Isabella Marie Swan. _


	2. Capitulo 1 De vuelta a Forks

**Capitulo 1. De vuelta a Forks**

_Nota:_

_Isabella,lamento mucho esto a decir verdad no lo siento,pensé que podía manejarlo, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa de matrimonio…nunca devi casarme contigo y debes preguntarte el por que y la razón no te amo hace tiempo deje de sentir algo por ti, y el motivo por el que acepte casarme fue por tu culpa,por tu necedad en seguir buscandome cuando te abandone,por tus exigencias y tu loca obsecion de convertirte en un ser como yo…era tanta tu decesperacion y terquedad por ser inmortal y no envejecer que termine por explotar y proponerte matrimonio con tal de que me dejaras en me di cuenta de que cometi un error por no decir estupides al proponerte tal cosa;nose en que estaba pensando y se que devi dejarte las cosas claras y ser honesto pero como lo dije me exigias demasiado hasta el punto de marearme y asfixiarme…asi que este es el adiós definitivo y ni se te ocurra la estúpida idea de volver a buscarme por que no me encontraras,hasta nunca Isabella Marie Swan. _

Llevaba alrededor de una hora de aver abordado el avión, que la llevaría de vuelta a forks y durante esa hora no dejaba de leer una y otra vez esa horrible nota y las crueles palabras que esta contení las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas,le había telefoneado a Charlie para que la fuera a recoger comunicándole que regresaría sola,no quería decirle la verdad,prefería no decirle nada para no preocuparlo.

-Que fue lo…que hice mal,que fue lo que hice-pensaba Bella llorando.

Bella sentía como se le partia el corazón,cuando termino de leer la nota que Edward le dejo inmediatamente resivido una llamada de Alice,pero prefirió no contestarle ya sabia para que la llamaba para decirle que como estaba y que lo sentía mucho y no quería la lastima de nadie.

Lo unico que quería era llegar a su casa y llorar.

Ya habiendo a aterrisado,Bella se abria paso entre la multitud que había en el aeropuerto a lo lejos pudo divisar a su padre limpiándose las lagrimas la cara,no quería que la viera asi,prefería en cuanto estuviera sola ahogarse en su dolor.

-¡Mi niña!-dijo Charlie abrazandola.

En el momento que sintió que la abrazaba quería romper en llanto pero no permitiría que la viera en ese estado.

-Vamos,a casa-dijo Charlie tomando si equipaje.

Subiendo a la patrulla,Bella se mantuvo callada mirando por la ventanda,ya no se podía ver ese brillo en su mirada lo único que se reflejaba en esta era dolor,tristesa y sin vida alguna.

-Me diras,¿que fue lo que paso?-le pregunto Charlie.

No le respondió.

-¿Por que…Edward no vino contigo?-

Siguió sin contestarle,manteniendo su vista en la ventana.

Viendo que su hija no le respondería nada,Charlie decidió dejar el tema por ahora.

Llegando a su hogar,Bella sin decir nada salió de la patrulla,entro corriendo a su casa subiendo rapidamente las escaleras,azotando la puerta de su habitancion se lanzo sobre su cama rompiendo en llanto.

Detrás de la puerta Charlie la escucho perfectamente, dándole espacio prefirió no molestarla preguntándole que le sucedia,ya ella se lo diría,decio llamar a Sue Clearwater con quien ya mantenía una relación para contarle lo sucedió.

4 dias después.

Bella para nada había salido de su cuarto, se encontraba mirando por la ventana igual como hace un año cuando el la abondono,ahora la historia se volvió a repetir otra vez cayo en depresión, pero esta vez sin pesadillas solo se la pasa llorando de dolor mirando por la ventana,Charlie trataba por todos los medios que saliera incluso le lleva algo para que comiera pero simplemente estaba ida no le hablaba,no comia,no hacia absolutamente nada era otra vez aquella sombi sin vida que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En esos 4 dias no quiso a hablar con respondia las llamadas de su celular,ni cuando Sue la madre leah y Seth hizo el intento de que comiera algo hasta el propio Seth trato por a hacerle platica y animarla a que saliera a caminar con el sin tener éxito.

-Por que volviste a dejarme…-se pregunto en sus pensamientos Bella-por que,si por fin había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba ser tu esposa y al fin convertir en vampiro-

Sintiéndose desolada, Bella hundió su cabeza en las rodillas llorando de nuevo abrazando sus piernas.

Charlie se encontraba detrás de ella y sin a hacer rudio abandono la habitación de su hija.

Bajando las escaleras vio a su Sue y a Seth sentados en la sala.

-¿Como esta,Bella?-pregunto Sue.

-Sigue igual…dios ya no aguanto esto-dijo Charlie sentándose en el sillón.

-Descuida,Charlie ya veras que se repondrá-dijo Sue.

-Pero otra vez esta igual que como hace un año-le dijo Charlie.

-Tal vez si trato de nuevo que quiera salir-dijo Seth.

-No,dejalo Seth de nada servirá-se lamento Charlie.

-Pero nada cuesta con intentarlo de nuevo-dijo Sue.

-Si tan solo me dijera,que fue lo que paso-dijo Charlie-por que Edward no regreso con ella-

-Dale tiempo…tal vez asi te lo dira-dijo Sue animandolo.

-Solo ruego al cielo, por que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando-dijo Charlie.

-¿Y que es lo que te imaginas?-pregunto Seth.

-Que tal vez…¡ese desgraciado la volvió a dejar!-dijo Charlie enojado.

-Por dios Charlie,como puedes creer tal cosa-dijo alterada Sue.

-Pues si no fue eso,entonces que otra razón habrasido…mmm?-dijo Charlie mirándola-y como te explicas que ella haya estado llorando igual,que como hace un año Sue-

-No lo se Charlie-dijo Sue-pero debe haber otra explicación-

-Si ese maldito se atrevió a hacerle lo mismo otra vez-dijo parándose Charlie-lo mato y no le perdonare que haya jugado con mi hija de esa forma…y mas por atreverse a pedirle matrimonio-

Charlie no se imagina toda la razón que tenia al suponer todo eso y que cuando se enterara de la verdad no le gustaría.

Justo en ese instante Bella bajaba las escaleras,los 3 se sorprendieron de verla y arreglada.

-Bella…hija-dijo Charlie.

-Papa…vo-voy a salir-dijo Bella sin mirarle.

Charlie se mostro contento de oir eso.

-Esta bien,eso te hara bien Bella…asi te distraes-dijo Charlie sonriéndole.

-Si,claro-dijo Bella saliendo de su casa.

Montando su vieja camioneta,arranco teniendo bien claro a donde iria.

La muchacha no se podía imaginar que en cuanto llegara hacia su destino,ese seria el principio de su sufrimiento y también el de su nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Dejen sus Reviews


	3. Capitulo 2 Verdad y Odio

**Capitulo 2. Verdad y Odio**

-Tengo que saber en donde esta-dijo Bella mientras conducía-…necesito saberlo y exigirle que me diga la verdadera razón de todo esto!-

Bella manejaba de manera decesperada por la carretera con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Necesito escuchar su voz una vez mas y sentirme viva tan solo un momento-

A lo lejos diviso la casa de los Cullen.

Dejando estacionado su auto en la entrada,Bella corriendo subió los escalones,pero justo antes de que tocara la puerta esta era abierta por Esme.

-Bella,hija…¿como haz estado?-pregunto Esme soriendole.

-Hola…Esme-dijo Bella sin siquiera mirarla entrando a la casa.

La señora Cullen le permitió el paso.

Bella a paso veloz se dirijio a la sala, sabia perfectamente que todos estaban ahí ya que Alice deseguro sabia que vendría, y en cierto modo le alegraba que ya lo supieran asi no perdería mas el tiempo.

En cuanto entro a la sala efectivamente el resto de la familia estaban ahí.

-Hola,¿Bella como estas hija?-dijo Carlisle sonriendo a pesar del triste aspecto de la joven.

-Hola,Carlisle…y n-no estoy bien!-dijo Bella amargamente.

-¡Bella!-dijo Alice.

-Alice…vámonos sin rodeos-dijo Bella tangente-¿en donde esta Edward?-

-Bella,hija calmate-dijo Esme entrando en ese instante.

-NO,NO ME VOY A CALMAR ESME-le grito Bella.

-Oye,pero quien te haz creido estúpida-ataco Rosalie-para a hablarle asi a mi madre-

-¡PUES,BELLA CULLEN!-contrataco Bella harta de la actitud de la rubia-…y no me creo soy, entendiste Ro-sa-lie-

Rosalie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Bella con el ceño levemente fruncido y echando fuego por los ojos.

Bella mostrándose valiente le sostuvo la mirada.

-Solo lo eres por un simple pedazo de papel…-dijo Rosalie con veneno-entendiste es-tu-pi-da-

Bella estuvo tentada a abofetearla, pero sabia que de a hacer eso se romperia la mano.

-Vamos,cariño…ya es suficiente-dijo Emmett.

Rosalie de mala gana se aparto de Bella yendo a sentarse al siñon.

-Y bien…donde esta Edward-volvio a preguntar Bella ignorando el pequeño enfrentamiento.

Nadie de los Cullen hablo.

-Jasper,ni se te ocurra controlar mi estado de animo te queda claro-dijo Bella enojada.

El vampiro la miro con algo de sorpresa.

-Alice…tu sabias perfectamente que esto iva a pasar-pregunto bella a la pequeña duende-lo sabias cierto-

-Asi es…Bella-

-Y por que?…¿por que no me lo dijiste?…mas bien, ¿por que ninguno de ustedes me advirtió?-

-Solo queríamos que fueras feliz-dijo Alice acercándose.

-FELIZ!...fui feliz en el momento que dije ʺaceptoʺ-dijo Bella exasperada-fui feliz cuando me comberti en la nueva integrante de su familia…-

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio.

-Hasta que hace tan solo 7 dias,mi felicidad se derrumbo-dijo con dolor Bella derramando lagrimas-hasta caer en la cruel realidad-

-Por eso,Alice necesito saber donde esta Edward-dijo Bella tomandola de las manos-quiero escuchar su voz…y que me diga la verdad-

La duende la miro con pena.

-Vaya que eres patética-dijo Rosalie.

-¡Rose!-le reprendió Esme.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad…desde un principio supe que tu nunca formarías parte de nosotros-dijo Rosalie-solo eres un estorbo,una plaga…Edward jamás devio haberte involucrado en nuestras vidas-

-Es suficiente,Rosalie-dijo Carlisle.

La rubia echando morros se cruzo de brazos.

-Bella,el mismo dia que mi hijo te dejo nos llamo-dijo Carlisle mirándola.

-¿Y que les dijo?...¿les dijo a donde iria?-pregunto Bella esperanzada acercándosele.

-Mi hijo…-se vio interrumpido Carlisle por el sonido de un música.

Bella sacaba su celular vio que recibia la llamada de un numero que no conocía.

-¡Hola!-dijo Bella.

-Hola,humana-dijo una voz de mujer.

-¿Quien es?-

-No me reconoces la voz…-dijo con burla-estuve presente el dia de tu boda-

Bella no respondió.

-¡Soy,Irina!-

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Bella.

-Hacerte sufrir…-dijo Irina fríamente.

-¡¿Como dices?!-dijo Bella extrañada sin entender a donde iva esa llamada.

Los Cullen escuchaban perfectamente la conversación.

-Ya me oiste,maldita humana-espeto Irina con rabia-por tu culpa ese perro de Black mato a Laurent…y si yo soy infeliz tu lo seras también,maldita!-

-No,entien…-la llamada se corto impidiendo que Bella pidiera explicaciones.

A los poco minutos de terminar la llamada recibió un mensaje.

En cuanto la joven miro lo que contenía el mensaje sintió como el mundo se le venia encima.

Irina le había mandado fotos de Edward pero no solo si no con su hermana tanya,ambos se encontraban desnudos en la cama sonriéndose y se besaban con mucha pasión y deseo.

En ese momento recibió otro mensaje pero en este caso no eran fotos,sino un video pero no se atrevió a verlo sabiendo perfectamente que contenía y no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para poder soportarlo.

-Bella…¿estas bien?,hija-pregunto Esme preocupada.

Bella con la vista fija en su celular le temblaba la mano con una expresión de mucho dolor,derramando lagrimas.

-¡Bella!-dijo Carlisle.

-Creo que ya no tiene caso ocultarlo mas-dijo Rosalie levantándose.

-¡Rose!-dijo Esme.

-Es mejor que lo sepa de una vez-dijo la rubia aproximándose a Bella.

-Rosalie,ya basta-dijo Carlisle severo.

-No Carlisle,es mejor que sepa la verdad-dijo con rabia Rosalie-de por que Edward la volvió a dejar-

Bella la volve a ver con la vista algo borrosa.

-Mira,estúpida Edward nos llamo el mismo dia que te dejo-espeto con veneno Rosalie-…nos dijo qu se iria a Alaska,para estar al lado de Tanya-

Bella se mostro sorprendida.

La rubia sonrio con sorna,satisfecha de la reacción de Bella.

Yo siempre supe que tu no eras suficiente para mi hermano-se burlo Rosalie-tu no eres mas que una basura en su vida y en las nuestras-

-¡ROSE!-grito Alice.

-Siempre considere a Tanya como la compañera perfecta para Edward-continuo atacando Rosalie sin hacer caso omiso de Alice-y estoy segura que al lado de ella estará mucho mejor,que contigo es-tu-pi-da!-

La rubia solto una devil y sínica risita.

No soportando mas la cruel verdad,Bella salió corriendo de la sala.

-¡BELLA!-la llamo Esme.

La muchacha no la escucho siguiendo corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa,abriendo esta con rapidez bajando los escalones con algo de torpeza casi al punto de caerse.

Bella rápidamente se trepo en su camioneta, encendiéndola de inmediato arrancando al instante pretendiendo huir y estar lo mas lejos posible de esa casa.

Bella condusio con decesperacion prendiendo el radio mientras comenzaba a llover,cambio de canal e canal buscando alguna canción que fuera de su agrado con la cual también pudiera distraerse.

Hasta que una llamo su atención.

_Te echo de menos, le digo al aire__  
__te busco, te pienso, te siento y siento__  
__que como tu no habra nadie__  
__y aqui te espero, con mi cajita de la vida__  
__cansada, a oscuras, con miedo__  
__y este frio, nadie me lo quita_

Bella escuchaba la canción mientras conducía y sentía que cada palabra le talabra el corazón y su hasta en lo mas hondo de su alma.

_Tengo razones, para buscarte__  
__tengo necesidad de verte, de oirte, de hablarte__  
__tengo razones, para esperarte__  
__porque no creo que haya en el mundo nadie mas a quien ame__  
__tengo razones, razones de sobra__  
__para pedirle al viento que vuelvas__  
__aunque sea como una sombra_

Conduciendo por la carretera lloraba de dolor,pensaba en todo lo que descubrió y la verdadera razón del abandono de su ʺmaridoʺ.

_tengo razones, para no quererte olvidar__  
__porque el trocito de felicidad fuiste tu quien me lo dio a probar_

La joven con gran dolor reflejado en el rostro vio que pasa a los limitos de los Quileute.

Al verse en la reserva conducio mas rápido decidió ir aver a su mejor amigo Jacob Black,pero decistio de ese idea y mejor condujo a la playa la Push ahí podría desaogarse con tranquilidad.

_El aire huele a ti, mi casa se cae porque no estas aqui__  
__mis sabanas, mi pelo, mi ropa te buscan a ti__  
__mis pies son como de carton__  
__que voy arrastrando por cada rincon__  
__mi cama se hace fria y gigante__  
__y en ella me pierdo yo_

la muchahca condujo hasta mas no poder al fin divisando la playa,bajando de su auto dejando la puerta abierta Bella camino hasta la orilla del agua parándose ahí lagrimas no se le notaban por la lluvia y viéndose completamente sola solto un grito al cielo.

_mi casa se vuelve a caer__  
__mis flores se mueren de pena__  
__mis lagrimas son charquitos__  
__que caen a mis pies_

-POR QUE,ME HICISTE ESTO…POR QUE SI YO TE AMABA-grito Bella-EDWARD POR QUE,SI YO NUNCA TE HICE NADA…ACASO MI ERROR FUE AMARTE!-

Se vio como en el cielo apareció un rayo haciendo un gran estruendo.

Bella cayo de rodillas en la arena humeda.

Mirando como las olas del mar chocaban unas contra otras,de un momento a otro la mirada de la joven se volvió dura sin mostrar las tristesa que hace pocos minutos mostraba.

Poniéndose de pie, Bella camino a paso derecho a su auto completamente empapada.

Antes de entrar se dio la vuelta.

_te mando besos de agua__  
__q hagan un hueco en tu calma__  
__te mando besos de agua__  
__pa que bañen tu cuerpo y tu alma__  
__te mando besos de agua_

-ESCUCHAME BIEN!…EDWARD CULLEN-espeto Bella con rabia mirando al mar-DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER, Y ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE DERRAME UNA SOLA LAGRIMA POR TI ME HAZ ESCUCHADO… -

Se escucho el estruendo de un rayo.

-DE AHORA EN ADELANTE,TU PARA MI ESTAS MUERTE Y ENTERRADO!...-

Se volvió a escuchar otro rayo.

-Y TE PROMETO QUE ALGUN DIA,ME LAS PAGARAS MUY CARO...-grito Bella con mucho odio en sus palabras-Y TAMBIEN POR HABERTE BURLADO DE MI,Y TE ASEGURO QUE DESPUES DE ESTO SABRAS LO QUE ES AMAR A DIOS EN TIERRA DE INDIOS!-

Otro rayo apareció en el cielo dando un gran estruendo.

Bella entro a su vieja camioneta.

-Oh!,Jake…perdóname,perdóname ahora me doy cuenta que tenias toda la razón-dijo Bella-pero juro que esto no se va a quedar asi…nadie se burla de Isabella Marie Swan-

Poniendo en marcha su auto,Bella se alejo de la Push.

Sin darse cuenta que alguien le vio marcharse habiendo escucho todo lo que dijo.

_para que curen tus heridas__  
__te mando besos de agua__  
__de esos con los que tanto te reias_

* * *

Dejen sus Reviews!

watch?v=7qXjp0YIvxc


	4. Capitulo 3 Marcharme, para Encontrarle

**Capitulo 3. Marcharme, para Encontrarle sentido a mi Vida!**

La lluvia caia con fuerza del cielo.

Un enorme lobo color arena corria rapidamente por el bosque, tratando de apurarse lo que mas podía a la casa de cierto amigo y hermano.

En casa de los Black.

-Asi que,¿no te dijo a donde iria?-pregunto Billy.

-No…y no quise preguntárselo-dijo Charlie-para no echarle a perder su diversión-

-Te da gusto que se distraiga-aseguro Billy sonriendo.

-Asi es,Billy-

-Pues me da gusto por ti amigo,es bueno que Bella salga y despeje su mente de la realidad aunque sea una vez!-dijo Billy llendo a la cocina por unas cervezas.

-Billy,pero aun sigo preocupado-

-Pero acabas de decir que…-

-Se lo que dije…-dijo Charlie rascándose detrás de la cabeza-pero eso no cambia el echo de que ya este levantando cabeza-

-Animate,amigo ya se repondrá-dijo Billy pasándole una cerveza-te lo aseguro-

-Y a todo esto…donde esta tu hijo,Jacob-pregunto Charlie abriendo su cerveza.

-Esta,a afuera en el garaje reparando su auto-dijo Billy.

-¿Con esta lluvia?..bueno sabes como me gustaría que fuera a ver a Bella…le haría muy bien verlo!-dijo Charlie antes de tomar su cerveza.

-Intento comunicarse con ella varias veces…-dijo Billy-pero no le contesta las llamadas-

-En estos 4 dias no hablo ni contesto llamadas-dijo Charlie con pesar.

-Pero,Bella ya dio un paso-dijo Billy animandolo-al salir a pasear,por algo se empieza no crees?-

-Puede que tengas razón amigo!-

En el bosque.

Seth corria tan rápido como le permitían sus patas tenia que llegar a tiempo hacia su destino lo mas pronto posible.

-Tengo que apurarme y contarcelo a jake!-dijo seth gruñendo.

Bella conducía con rapidez por la carretera,le urgia llegar a su hogar viendo que ya estaba cerca,estacionando su auto se bajo de esto dejándolo encendido y con la puerta abierta.

No le importaba estar completamente empapada entro a su casa,subió corriendo las escaleras entrando a su habitación,rapidemente saco una maleta empezando a arrojar toda la ropa que podía,corria de un lado a otro en su cuerpo tomando todo lo necesario no se dio cuenta que en su apuración la nota que Edward le había dejado antes de irse caia al suelo justo al lado de su cama.

En el garaje de los Black.

Jacob se encontraba cambiándole unas piesas al auto que hace tiempo había estado reparando.

Escucho un aullido a lo lejos sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Entrando al garaje apareció Seth vestido completamente empapado.

-Hola,Seth ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Jacob sonriéndole.

El Clearwater a pesar de estar mojado tenia el aliento muy agitado.

-Jake,vine tan pronto me entere-dijo Seth exalando aire.

-Aver,chico de que se trata-pregunto Jacob acercándosele.

-¡Se trata de Bella!-

El rostro calmado del Black se volvió serio.

-¿Que paso?-

La lluvia había cesado.

Bella ya teniendo bien guardado todo lo que necesitaba y sus ahorros,salido de su cuarto lo antes posible con decesperacion bajo la escaleras empujando la puerta de entrada arrojo con violencia su maleta a atrás de su camioneta.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba huyendo.

La joven se trepo cerrando la puerta con fuerza, arranco alejándose de su casa.

-Lo pensé bien,y es lo mejor-se dijo Bella-necesito a alejarme de todo lo que me recuerde a el...-

Bella conducía rápido.

-Y para eso tengo que irme de Forks…necesito pensar muy bien las cosas sobre "mi matrimonio"!-

Su mirada se veía dura.

-¡Y decidir que será de mi vida de ahora en adelante!-

Bella con esa idea planteada en la cabeza condujo hasta el aeropuerto.

Jacob montado en su moto iva para la casa de los Swan,en su cara se reflejaban muchas cosas angustia,dolor y odio mucho odio a cierto vampiro.

Recordando de todo lo que se entero hace tan solo unos momentos.

_**Flash black:**_

_**-Aver,Seth dime que fue de lo que te enteraste-pregunto Jacob-y que tiene que ver con Bella?-**_

_**-Bueno,empesare desde el principio-dijo Seth-estaba en la playa y como vi que empazaba a llover decidi marcharme…pero en ese instante vi llegar una camioneta anaranjada,y como vi que se trataba de Bella decidi ir a saludarla!-**_

_**-¿Y entonces?-dijo Jacob sin comprender nada.**_

_**-Pues que ella se bajo sin cerrar la puerta, y camino directamente hasta la orilla del agua…cuando de repente se puso a gritar diciendo:por que me hiciste esto,por que si yo te amaba…al principio no comprendi nada,pero cuando menciono a Edward de inmediato capte lo que sucedia-**_

_**El Black sentía que la furia le recorría ante todo lo que escuchaba.**_

_**-¡Y cuando regreso a subirse a su auto,oi perfectamente cuando dijo:que era la ultima vez que derramaba una sola lagrima por el,que para ella estaba muerto y enterrado¡-**_

_**-No entiendo,¡¿por que Bella diría eso?!-dijo Jacob pasándose la mano por el cabello.**_

_**-Pero eso no es lo importante Jake-dijo Seth. **_

_**-¿Ah,no?-**_

_**-Lo verdaderamente importante, es lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse-**_

_**-¿Y que fue lo ultimo que dijo?-**_

_**-¡Dijo que Edward algún dia se las pagaría muy caro,y también por burlarse de ella y que después de esto el sabria lo que es amar a dios en tierra de indios!-**_

_**Fin del Flash Black.**_

-Maldita sangijuela-dijo Jacob enfurecido-sabia que tu harias muy infeliz a Bella.

El muchacho conducía tan rápido como podía, esperando encontrar al amor de su vida en casa.

Viendo que ya estaba cerca de la casa.

El Black dejo aparcada su moto, corrio hasta la puerta vio que esta estaba entre abierta.

-¡BELLA!- la llamo Jacob.

No resivio respuesta alguna,opto por subir a arriba hasta el cuarto.

Descubriendo que la puerta estaba completamente abierta,entro y noto que dentro de este faltaban cosas, incluso había algunas prendas tiradas como si hubierancido lanzadas.

Cuando un papel tirado al lado de la cama llamo su atención.

Al momento de tomarlo leyó lo que contenía.

A lo pocos minutos,sentía como le cuerpo el temblaba.

-Maldito,mil veces maldito…¡PERO JURO QUE TE MATARE!-espeto Jacob con furia.

Soltando el papel salió corriendo de la habitación.

Rápidamente subió a su moto arrancando de inmediato sabiendo perfectamente a donde fue la mujer que tanto amaba.

En el aeropuerto.

Bella se encontraba en recepción pidiendo su voleto de viaje.

-Buenas tardes señorita,¿en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunto la recepcionista amablemente.

-Buenas tardes,deseo salir de viaje lo mas pronto posible-dijo Bella.

-¡Me permite una identificación,por favor!-

-¡Aquí la tiene!-

La recepcionista hacia el registro en la computadora.

-Mire señorita,Isabella Marie Swan-dijo la trabajadora revisando en la computadora-por desgracia solo queda un vuelo disponible, en la sala 16 si lo quiere de vera tomarlo ahora por que esta por despegar!-

-¿Hacia donde?-pregunto Bella impaciente.

-El vuelo dura 1 dia esta destinado para Europa Central,justo en la ciudad de Budapest la capital de hungria-

-Lo tomo!-

-Bien,¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera?-

-¡Solo 1 semana!-

-Como guste-dijo la recepcionista tecleando en la computadora.

Bella se removía el cabello impaciente.

-Aquí tiene señorita Swan,que disfrute de su vuelo-dijo la trabajadora entregándole su boleto.

-Gracias-dijo Bella secamente sin mirarla.

Tomando su equipaje,la muchacha se encamino hacia la puerta de su vuelo.

Justo escucho que llamaban por ultima vez a los pasajeros con destino a Budapest,decido apurarse sino perdería el avión.

-¡Espere!-grito Bella llegando a la puerta.

-¡Señorita tiene que subir de inmediato, el avión ya va a despegar!-dijo la encargada de los boletos.

-Si lose,aquí tiene el boleto-dijo Bella entregándoselo entrando.

Justo la puerta ya estabaciendo cerrada.

Jacob llegaba en ese preciso momento al aeropuerto.

Acelerando su moto,entro con esta por la entrada bajándose de esta sin importa dejarla tirada.

-OIGA,NO PUEDE DEJAR SU MOTO AQUÍ!-grito un policía.

Ingnorando al policía Jacob corrió hasta la recepción.

-Disculpe señorita…me podría decir en que vuelo se encuentra Bella Swan?-dijo Jacob con el aliento agitado.

-Lo siento joven,pero la señorita Swan ya abordo el avión y justo en este momento esta despegado!-

El Quileute sintió como el corazón se le partia.

-¡¿Podría decirme para donde se dirige?!-

-La señorita Swan,va rumbo a Budapest-

-¿Y para cuando regresa?-

-Su estancia en Europa Central será 1 semana-

-Muchas gracias señorita-dijo Jacob alejándose.

En el avión.

Bella miraba por la ventana derramando lagrimas.

-Jake…te prometo que pensare muy bien las cosas…-se dijo Bella en su pensamientos-y tal vez pueda darte una oportunidad, una que devi darte desde el principio…pero para eso tengo que alejarme por unos días!-

Jacob llorando de dolor desde el ventanal veía como el avión se alejaba.

-Bella…mi amor-dijo Jacob con dolor-¿por que te fuiste sin despedirte de mi?-

En el cielo a lo lejos solo se podía ver una pequeña silueta del avión.

-Pero yo estare esperándote,con los brazos abiertos el dia que regreses-dijo Jake limpiándose las lagrimas-…y hare todo lo posible por ganarme tu amor ahora que se la verdad y juro que esto no pienso perdonárselo a Cullen,ni pienso a hacerme aun lado,no después de esto y mas cuando estoy imprimado de ti!-

El muchacho se alejo del ventanal a paso firme y decidido.

Ambos sin saber se hicieron promesas, que en un futuro cercano cumplirán,2 corazones que se sentían lo mismo por el otro estaban destinados a estar juntos pero no sabían que el propio destino tenia otros planes uno que haría que sus vidas tomaran un rumbo diferente donde podrán alcanzar su felicidad.

* * *

Dejen sus Reviews! :)


	5. Capitulo 4 El comienzo de Mi Inframundo

**Capitulo 4. El comienzo de Mi Inframundo**

Ya habiendo pasado 1 dia.

Bella se encontraba durmiendo en un hotel de Budapest,el avión aterriso de madrugada,saliendo de inmediato buscando donde hospedarse y descansar.

La joven poco a poco abria los ojos,buscando el reloj, dándose cuenta que ya era de tarde,decidió levantarse y salir para conocer la ciudad.

Sacando de su maleta un mezclilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas,se vistió y poniéndose unos converse rojos,salió de la habitación.

Bella saliendo por el porton del hotel,sentía como los rayos del sol le picaban en su piel,pero a la vez le hacían sentir "viva" y a la vez por alguna razón el ambiente caloroso de la ciudad le agradaba,le hacia sentir como si estuviera en su hogar como si ahí fuera su verdadero hogar.

La muchacha sin saber a donde ir exactamente, decidió caminar por la calle tal vez en el camino encontraría algo que le llamara la atención,tal vez una tienda de recuerdos y había algo que le intrigaba cuando estuvo durmiendo tuvo un sueño de lo mas extraño ya de por si su vida era extraña,pero esta vez sintió que era tan real recordaba muy bien lo que soñé se veía corriendo por el bosque de Forks en 4 patas pero en esta ocasión en vez de patas eran garras,y se encontraba bebiendo de la sangre de las personas y lo mas raro era que la sola idea de beber sangre no le desagradaba,ignorando eso continuo recorriendo las calles.

Veía a la gente caminar por las calles,perdidos en sus pensamientos a sus anchas hasta que algo llamo por completo su atención.

-Esos un echo,quieren que estemos atentos a cualquier cosa extraña-dijo un policía hablando con su compañero.

Bella parando su caminata presto oídos a la conversación.

-¡Yo digo que es una perdida de tiempo!-dijo el otro policía-…desde la Purga no creo que vuelvan a aparecer-

-¡¿La Purga?!-dijo Bella extrañada.

-Yo opino igual que tu,pero aun asi-dijo el policía prendiendo un cigarro- tenemos ordenes de estar atentos a cualquier cosa-

Bella sintiéndose curiosa por la combersacion se acerco a los oficiales.

-Disculpe la interrupción señor policía-dijo Bella mostrándose apenada.

-Hola,hermosura!-dijo el policía coquetamente-¿en que podemos ayudarte?-

-Disculpe,si piensa que soy entrometida-dijo Bella sonrojada-pero escuche lo que decían y me mostre muy interesada cuando mencionaron algo llamado la Purga-

-¿Ya veo,no eres de por aquí cierto?-

-¡No,señor no lo soy!-

-Bueno lindura,la Purga es algo que sucedió hace 12 años…en esos tiempos hubo una limpiesa total!-

-¡¿Limpieza?!-dijo Bella sin entender.

-Mas bien,fue un extreminio-declaro serio el otro policía apagando su cigarro.

-¡No comprendo,exterminar que cosa!-

-El exterminio de vampiros y hombres lobo,preciosa-dijo el otro oficial.

Bella se mostro sorprendida.

-Pero eso fue hace 12 años,pero cuidado lindura aun pueden estar por ahí aunque nosotros lo dudamos-

Bella intentaba asimilar tal noticia.

-Y sabes en estos momentos estamos buscando a 3 objetivos,que escaparon de la corporación Antigen-

-¿Asi y quienes son?-

-No sabemos,lo único que sabemos es que se llaman Sujeto 0,1 y 2 llevamos 3 meses buscandolos!-

-Bueno gracias por la información-dijo Bella con una sonrisa fingida-pero ya tengo que irme señores policías-

-Hacido todo un gusto,hermosa-dijo el policía guiñándole el ojo.

Bella se alejo lo mas rápido posible,aun no podía creerlo del todo, la humanidad ya se entero de la existencia de vampiros y hombres lobos pero algo le extrañaba si ya se descubrieron estas 2 especies por que la noticia no hacido publicada por todo el mundo,y en caso de que asi hubieracido en Forks nadie estaría tan tranquilo con semejante descubrimiento,tal vez hubiera pasado lo mismo que aquí en Budapest,habría una Purga pero obiamente todos incluso hasta Charlie era ajeno a esto asi que era imposible que lo supiera,estaba segura que algo raro había en todo eso tal vez la corporación Antigen que le mencionaron decidió mantener oculta la información al mundo entero para no alarmarlos,pero aun asi no lograba entenderlo, restándole importancia a eso decido seguir con su paseo.

Encontrando una tienda de recuerdos,decidió entrar viendo los accesorios que había,sorprendiéndose de ver que vendían figuras de vampiros y hombres lobo incluso colmillos de vampiro hasta había fotos de ambas especies, asombrándose de la imagen de un hombre lobo era completamente diferente a los que ella conocía,este tenia forma humana, la piel y el pelo negro inclusive los ojos.

Bella mostrando interés tomo algunas fotos y figuras y uno que otro accesorio se acerco a la caja de ventas donde se encontraba una señora.

-Buenas tardes,hija-dijo la vendedora sonriendo-¿encontraste todo lo que buscabas?-

Bella miraba en la caja de cristal algo mas que llamara su atención,descubriendo unas balas de plata y otras de un tipo de luz azul y un libro que decía: Lycans y Vampiros.

-Deme 2 de esas balas una de plata y la otra de la luz brillante-dijo Bella-…y el libro de lycans y vampiros por favor-

-¡Claro,hija!-

Acabando de a hacer sus compras,viendo que ya estaba por anochecer Bella decidió regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Ya en su habitación se sento en la cama sujetando en las manos las 2 balas, la muchacha las miraba fijamente, ambas le atraían demasiado y no sabia el por que,dirigió su vista al libro, tomandolo dejo las balas en la mecita de noche decidida a ver lo que este contenía.

Bella conforme iva leyendo cada vez su interés aumentaba,y presentia que algo pasaría y muy pronto,no estaba segura de que seria, pero de lo que también estaba segura era que investigaría o mejor dicho averiguara si aun había vampiros y lycans por ahí ocultos en alguna parte de Budapest.

Le vantandose de la cama camino hasta la ventana.

Bella miraba como los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían,mostrando una absoluta oscuridad, muy pronto aparecería la luna.

-¡Es un echo,estoy decidida a investigar…-dijo Bella con firmeza-y comprobar si aun están por ahí,escondidos en alguna parte no creo que después de la Purga hayan desaparecido asi nada mas!-

Ya se veía la la luna salir en lo alto del cielo.

-Estoy completamente segura…y mas con el tipo de vida que llevo, como no estarlo-dijo Bella-por eso no descansare hasta encontrarlos-

Firme y decidida,Bella se fue a dormir.

Lo que la joven no sabia era que al aver tomado esa decisión,cambio el rumbo de su destino y que muy pronto este terminaria por alcanzarla hasta dejarla marcada para toda la vida sin dar marcha a atrás.

* * *

Dejen sus Reviews :)

Y agradesco por sus comentarios a ceres vilandra y a LilyanaSnape me dan animos para seguir a adelante!


	6. Capitulo 5 ¡Marcada!

**Lamento la demora aqui les tengo la continuacion!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. ¡Marcada!**

Martes 6:30 pm de la tarde.

Han pasado 4 dias.

Bella en ese tiempo se dedico a buscar y buscar pero no había encontrado nada,salía a altas horas de la noche para poder confirmar si ocurria algún tipo de "accidente",pero nada en esos días no paso absolutamente nada aunque en esos días estuvo resiviendo varias llamadas de Charlie, lo mas probable era que llamaba para preguntarle el por que se marcho asi nada mas sin dar razón alguna, justo como a aquella vez que se fue para impedir que Edward cometiera la locura de mostrarse ante el mundo como era en realidad,maldita sea la hora en que hizo a aquello devio dejar que lo hiciera,asi que por ese motivo decidió no contestar ninguna llamada,pero también resivia los mensajes de Irina y ya sabia que tipo de mensajes eran lo mas seguro es que le estuviera mandando fotos de "el" con Tanya,la verdad no estaba para perder el tiempo en estupideces como esas,lo que ese par haga o deje de a hacer ya le valia gorro,además en ese poco tiempo en Budapest ya no sentía nada por Edward nisiquiera le importaba su engaño ya no sentía dolor sino una completa indiferencia,pero tampoco iva a permitir que se burlara de ella no señor un dia de estos se las pagaría,asi que por esa razón cada mensaje que Irina le mandaba bajaba toda la información a una memoria USB,asi podría pedir el divorcio cuando regresara y lo mas probable era que se lo otorgaran mas rápido con estas pruebas de la infidelidad de "su" maridito eso era seguro, ya que el nisiquiera sea molestada en dar la cara ni llamarla pues le dejaba las cosas mas fáciles y también descubrió en esos días cuan enamorada estaba de Jacob aunque en el fondo ya lo estaba pero no lo quería a aceptar, por estar enbrutecida con eso de casarse con Edward y ser inmortal asi que era un echo cuando vuelva a Forks directamente iria a buscarlo y esta dispuesta a estar a su lado.

Dejando eso de lado,Bella volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba a haciendo.

Hace 2 dias fue a la corporación Antigen y mostrándose como toda una turista curiosa trato de poder colarse,asi talvez podría encontrar algo que le sirviera para su investigación,pero no tenia tanta suerte el guardia le impidio el paso dejándole bien claro que era propiedad privada y que solo el personal autoriasado podía entrar a las instalaciones,pero no se dio porvencida, mostrándose de lo mas coqueta con el solo logro sacarle poca información.

-Bueno,ahora se quienes son el Sujeto 0,1 y 2…-dijo Bella dando vueltas por el cuarto-pero no entiendo para que necesitan capturarlos de nuevo,en que les veneficia eso a parte de poder encontrar una cura con su ADN para impedir que suceda otra infección…una cura si claro, ami no me engañan con eso esta mas que claro hay algo mas detrás de todo esto-

La joven daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de por encontrarle lógica a todo eso.

-¡Pero, si Michael Corvin junto con la mujer vestida de negro y la niña son sus objetivos!…-declaro Bella chasqueando los dedos-tal vez asi podre encontrar donde se esconden los lycans y vampiros,claro si los busco a ellos…¿pero donde?-

En ese entonces Bella dirigió si vista al libro de Lycans y Vampiros que se encontraba en la cama.

-¡Pero que tonta soy!-dijo Bella dándose un sape en la cabeza-como no se me ocurrió,si los vampiros no puden salir durante el dia y lo lycans tampoco y menos de noche,pero en algún momento tienen que salir para alimentarse…asi que devi buscar en algún edificio abandonado de la ciudad-

La muchacha se sento de golpe en la cama.

-Pero claro, ahí era donde devi aver buscado desde el inicio-exclamo Bella con mucha emoción-ese es el lugar perfecto para que puedan mantenerse ocultos,asi que debo prepararme-

Bella levantándose de la cama tomo una mochila,guardando en ella una linterna un cuchillo de plata y varias municiones de plata y ultravioleta junto con unas Berettas que había conseguido.

No era una experta en usar armas,pero tampoco era tan tonta como para ir a meterse a la boca del lobo litaralmente y desarmada.

Acercándose a su maleta, saco de esta un pantalón negro y una blusa negra que tenia el logo de una estralla blanca .

Quitándose el mezquilla que llevaba puesto y la camiseta azul,se coloco las prendas que escogió, poniendose sus converse rojos ya que se encontraba descalza y en las manos se puso unos guantes negros de cuero,recongiendose también el cabello en una coleta alta.

Ya arreglada.

Bella se dirigió hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados esperando que la noche callera cuanto antes,pero desde hace tiempo se a sentido rara seguía teniendo el mismo sueño de hace 4 se explicaba el por que pero había decidió tomar eso como una advertencia aunque también se sentía con mucha emoción no por en contrar lycans y vampiros, sino por ese gran descubrimiento respeto a Michael Corvin, le parecía de lo mas increíble que existiera un ser como el,siendo un híbrido mitad vampiro mitad lycan,simplemente era fantástico no daba crédito a que pudiera existir alguien como el,pero ahora ya no era el ú sabia que la mujer de negro que estaba con el era una vampiro y también su compañera y que la niña a la que llamaban Sujeto 2 era hija de ambos,lo que eso demostraba era que si podía a aver mezcla de especies,pero si en estos momentos si estuviera en Forks deseguro los Cullen y los de la reserva la tomarian por loca si les decía que entre ellos era posible tal cosa.

9:00 pm

La noche llego y con ella la luna llena, se encontraba en lo alto mas brillante que nunca.

Bella tomando su mochila se dispuso a salir,pero antes de poder a abrir la puerta su celular empezó a sonar,obto por dejar que siguiera sonando pero luego lo pensó y tal vez aunque sea debería contestar esa llamada, ya dejo pasar mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida.

Tomando su teléfono de la mecita de noche,lo abrió oprimiendo el botón de contestar sabiendo que se trataba de Charlie.

-¡Hola…papa!-dijo Bella algo nerviosa.

-Por dios,Bella hasta que te dignas en tomarle la llamada-dijo Charlie del otro lado indignado-¿me puedes explicar, por que otra vez te fuiste de la casa sin decirme nada?-

-¡Papa…necesitaba a hacerlo!-dijo Bella sobándose la frente.

-Y con toda la razón-dijo Charlie sarcástico.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Bella sin comprender lo que decía.

-Antes dime una cosa…-declaro Charlie-¿es verdad todo lo que Edward escribió en esa nota?-

La joven sintió que el corazón se le quería salir.

-¡No se de que me hablas,papa!-

-Bella,yo no naci ayer…asi que te exigo que me digas la verdad ¡¿es cierto o no?!-

-¿Como la encontraste?-

-Jacob la encontró tirada aun lado de tu cama-

-¡¿El estuvo en la casa?!-

-Si,por que al parecer fue a buscarte por que Seth le conto cuando estabas en la Push…por que te oyo gritar ciertas cosas sobre Edward!-

-No puede ser-

-¡Si,si puede ser Bella,entonces es verdad!-

-Si,papa…si es verdad todo lo que dice en la nota-

-¡Ese maldito,juro que cuando lo tenga en frente le meteré un plomazo en la cabeza!-

-Papa,mira no vale la pena…-dijo Bella ya cansada de la discusión-y perdóname que te cuelgue pero ahora tengo algo mas importante que hacer en este momento,que estarlo perdiendo hablando sobre la nota de "mi esposo"…asi que adiós papa!-

-Bella,espe…-

Bella corto la llama antes de que Charlie pudiera decir algo mas,apagando el celular no quería estar escuchando como volvia a sonar ni estaba de humor como para discutir con su padre respeto a "su matrimonio".

La muchacha de nueva cuenta se dirigió a la puerta,saliendo rápidamente, la cerro, caminando velozmente hacia las escaleras bajando estas con priza.

Ya encontrándose afuera del hotel se dispuso a caminar con toda calma,no quería llamar la atención.

Afuera solo se encontraban algunas personas,en esos días había algunas patrullas rondando sabiendo a la perfeccion que patrullaban la zona.

Bella camino unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que vio una calle que se econtraba completamente desolada esa la encontró perfecta y puede que ahí mismo encontrara algún edificio que estuviese abandonado.

Sus pasos hacían eco al pisar los charcos de agua,que había en esa oscura calle.

Bella pensaba que esto que estaba a haciendo era de locos,y puede que ella estuviera loca pero no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad y la adrenalina, al parecer estaba adquiriendo una adicción a eso,pero tampoco se echaría para a atrás ya había tomado una decisión y asi lo haría cueste lo que cueste.

-Si, Jake me viera haciendo esto no lo creería-dijo Bella.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos.

La joven caminaba de un lado a otro en la misma calle, y aun no encontraba alguno que se viera desabitado.

Hasta que escucho como unos votos se caian con fuerza.

Bella volteo buscando que fue lo que proboco dicho ruido,pero por mas que movia los ojos no encontraba nada,de pronto un tanto apartado en un callejón,vio como una sombra algo grande se movia con rapidez.

La muchacha cruzo la banqueta aproximándose a la otra justamente cerca del callejón,acercandoes con sumo cuidado a los botes de basura que hoyo caer con mucha fuerza.

Bella se cubrió con la mano su boca.

Tendido en el suelo,se encontraba un hombre un tanto mayor detrás de los botes en un charco de sangre,Bella con algo de temor se acerco al cuerpo agachándose,descubriendo la enorme herida que este tenia en el cuello era como si lo hubieran mordido.

De pronto escucho en devil gruñido.

Al otro extremo del callejón,Bella diviso un lycan pero en estado de desnutrición viendo como este salía huyendo del lugar.

Bella rápidamente se puso de pie persiguiendo a la criatura.

El lycan al ver que era seguido entro aun ducto de basura.

Bella corrió mas deprisa entrando por donde se fue el lycan,sentía como iva bajando por el ducto con rapidez hasta caer de golpe en un charco de agua.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Bella levantándose.

El lugar era oscuro y lugubre.

La muchacha saco la linterna que llevaba en su mochila encendiéndola,gracias a la luz vio que había un largo pasillo,empezando a caminar por este escuchando como gotas de agua hacían eco al caer.

Bella pudo notar la poca luz que entraba en ese lugar,había muchos charcos de agua algunos lockers,incluso había plásticos colgando de alguna parte o simplemente tirados por ahí o sobre algunas de esas cajas grandes.

Al dar vuelta por otro pasillo vio a unos cuantos metros,algunos tubos grandes,también noto como un parpadeo de luz se vio.

Bella se encamino hacia esos tubos, mientras sacaba de su mochila sus Berettas al guardar su linterna.

Agachándose y colocando la mochila en el suelo,Bella buscaba los cargadores que contenían las balas de nitrato de plata.

Ya habiendo encontrándolos se los coloco,poniéndose en pie volviendo a echar su mochila al hombro.

Bella sujetando con firmeza sus armas y dando un largo respiro, rezando a dios por que la protegiera.

Tadavia no había dado el primer paso cuendo escucho gruñidos detrás de ella,volteando hacia a atrás descubrió a 3 lycans mirándola con como una gota de sudar bajaba por su cabeza en un devil tic de su mano derecha,Bella echo a correr tan rápido como le permitia sus piernas atravesando los grandes tubos,sabiendo que los lycans estaban en su persecusion,mientras corria se tropesava varias veces temiendo llegar a caerse.

Rugiendo uno de los lycans se aproximaba a ella rápidamente, dando un gran salto.

Bella ágilmente dio un salto girándose al instante con sus Berettas en alto,disparando 5 veces al instante en el momento que el lycan se lanzo al ataque dispuesto a matarla.

El lycan cayo muerto con solo 3 hoyos en el pecho.

Bella había caído bruscamente en un charco de agua intentando levantarse muy dispacio,al poco tiempo de haberse levantado aun en el suelo vio como el cuerpo del lycan volvia a su forma humana.

-¡Eso soprendente!-dijo Bella incrédula.

De pronto los otros 2 lycans estaban frente a ella a una distancia prudente,sin pensarlo 2 veces la muchacha volvió a alzar sus Berettas dispuesta a disparar,pero pudo notar que los lycans no pretendían moverse de ahí como si tuvieran miedo de algo.

Ambos lycans se miraron dando media vuelta, marchandose dejando a su presa a atrás sin siquiera voltear.

Bella no comprendió el extraño comportamiento de las bestias,apoyándose en su rodilla fue poniéndose en pie lentamente.

-¡Por lo menos ya comprobé que lo lycans no se extinguieron…-dijo Bella mirando el cuerpo tendido en el suelo-como todos creían!-

En eso Bella se mostro intrigada por el silencio que se formo en ese lugar,lo único que se podía escuchar eran gotas de agua cayendo una por una pero muy despacio demasiado diría ella.

De pronto si saber como se sintió observada.

Bella levantando sus armas en ambas direcciones,girando su cabeza a todas partes buscando sin saber que cosa exactamente.

En eso un gruñido de escucho a sus espaldas.

La joven se giro apuntando al frente sus Berettas.

A lo lejos se encontraba una puerta abierta, pero por dentro se encontraba a oscuras.

Bella miraba fijamente ese sitio espero a que pasara algo.

En ese entonces de la sombras salió unas garras,sujedando ambos extremos de la puerta dejando ver su rostro.

La joven se mostro sorprendida ante lo que veía.

La criatura que salía de ahí tenia el cabello corto y la piel azul ya que mostraba el torso,no ni lycan ni vampiro pero aun asi tenia un aspecto feroz,llevaba unos mezclillas puestos y zapatos negros lo que a Bella mas le sorprendió era los intensos ojos de la bestia eran increíbles.

Bella y la criatura se miraron.

Ninguno de los 2 hacia movimiento alguno,pero sin esperárselo la criatura se lanzo al ataque.

Bella rápidamente comenzó a disparar sin hacertarle ningún tiro a la bestia,mas esta con una hagilidad impresionante esquivaba todos los disparos fallidos de la muchacha.

Bella al darse cuenta de eso y ver que se acabo las municiones,tiro sus armas sacando el cuchillo de plata de la mochila dispuesta a cambio la bestia al ver lo que ella hacia no mostro temor y al estar ya cerca de ella trato de golpearla con su garra,Bella viendo a tiempo ese movimiento se agacho apuñalando al instante a la bestia en el estomago viendo como la sangre se escurría por el cuchillo.

Pero al levantar la mirada,la muchacha descubrió que la criatura la veía y sin esperárselo esta la tomo del cabello con brusquedad,haciéndole pararse recibiendo una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer con violencia a unos cuantos metros.

El enorme ser saco el cuchillo de su estomago mirando como la herida se curaba y aprovechando la desorientación que le causo a la joven se fue a acercando hacia donde ella se encontraba tirada.

Bella desde el suelo se volteo viendo como la criatura se iva a hacercando,sin poder levantarse retrocedía arrastrándose sin quitar la vista ese ser.

En cuanto este ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Bella,la tomo del cuello descubriendo como un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

Ambos al tener sus rostro demasiado cerca se veian fijamente.

Bella al tenerlo cerca pudo ver con mas exactitud los ojos de esa criatura,eran un tipo de negro esclerotica con iris azul.

La enorme bestia noto la forma en que lo miraba y sin perder tiempo dando un fuerte rugido mordía el cuella la joven.

Bella dio un fuerte grito sintiendo como su sangre iva cayendo por su ropa, pataleando golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura.

De un momento a otro,Bella se sintió caer bruscamente al suelo.

Al frente suyo la bestia tenia la respiración hagitada mientras la veía,era como si algo le hubiera impedido terminar por desangrarla mostrándose sorprendido empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Bella,desde el suelo tenia la vista algo borrosa,pero un asi podía ver a ese increíble ser.

De pronto este detuvo su caminata,volviendo su vista otra vez en ella.

Otra vez ambos se miraban fijamente,pero algo paso, algo que Bella no supo explicar era como si al volver a ver esos ojos hubiera sentido una especie de conexión.

En cambio la criatura con su garra se limpiaba la poca sangre que tenia en su cara,ya no reflejada esa expresión de fiereza ahora mostraba una mucho mas calmada y hasta con algo de cariño,agachándose se acerco a la joven acarisiando su mejilla con su garra dando una calida sonrisa, atravez de sus ojos reflejaba mucho amor.

Bella no entendía lo que pasaba.

Pero antes de caer desmayada.

Dejo grabada en su cabeza esos magnificos ojos.

* * *

Dejen sus Reviews :)


	7. Capitulo 6 Cambio y Regreso a Casa

**Ya estoy de regreso,disculpen mi demora!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Cambio y Regreso a Casa**

Oscuridad era lo único que podía ver y no oia nada en particular,acaso estaba muerta,acaso su vida termino en ese momento.

Sin saber como empezó a escuchar una voz de un hombre gruesa y varonil.

_-"Cuando hayas despertado…ve directo a casa,yo te seguire y siempre estare contigo en todas partes…Bella!"-_

Bella despertó sobresaltada.

Miraba a todas partes dándose cuenta que ya era de tarde y que se encontraba en la habitación donde se hospedaba,notando que aun estaba vestida con la ropa de anoche,rápidamente se levanto corriendo hasta el baño parándose justo frente al espejo que estaba pegado a la pared,se descubrió el lado derecho de su cuello viendo que lo tenia manchado de sangre se toco con su mano asegurándose que no tenia ninguna herida estando completamente segura que anoche fue…marcada.

Entonces eso también era una prueba de que no estaba muerta estaba completamente viva,que anoche esa extraña criatura decidió no matarla y dejar que siguiera viviendo.

-No,no,no…esto no puede ser verdad…-dijo Bella colocando sus manos en la cabeza caminando por el baño-entonces eso significa que yo ahora soy una mujer lobo, una lycan!-

Bella paro en seco ante esa aclaración.

Con desesperación abrió las llaves del lavabo echándose agua en la cara.

-Aver,calmate y respira tal vez-se dijo Bella-esto sea un sueño,si eso debe ser un sueño!-

Pero había algo de lo que la muchacha,no se se había percatado y eso era hasta que se miro en el espejo minuciosamente.

-¡Pero que demonios me paso!-exclamo Bella estupefacta.

Se tocaba el rostro con sus manos tratando de saber si era verdad o no, combenciendose que era real y no una mentira,esta Bella que tenia en frente no era la de siempre esta era una Bella completamente diferente era mucho mas atractiva,tenia la piel rosada ya no era blanca como antes, sus labios eran mas carnosos y rosados y su pelo marron tenia mucho mas brillo.

-¡Esto no puede ser cierto!-dijo Bella retrocediendo-…entonces también es posible si en…-

Saliendo del baño pero dejando la puerta abierta para poder seguir viéndose en el espejo,Bella fue despojándose de sus prendas hasta estar completamente desnuda dejándose puestos sus ándose mas sorprendida,al ver que su cuerpo era algo musculoso sin exagerar,sus pechos eran mas grandes y redondos,el abdomen lo tenia un poco marcado, hasta tenia sus nalgas algo grandes y redondas incluso sus piernas estaban marcadas pero perfectas.

Definitivamente su cuerpo estaba mas proporcionado y con excelente figura.

-Por dios,pero que fue lo que me paso-dijo Bella sentándose en la cama.

Bella no comprendía nada,por que su cuerpo adquirió ese gran cambio acaso se devia a que fuera mordida, tal vez el virus causo en ella algun tipo de mutacion y darle esa apariencia.

-Pero,si esa teoría es cierta…entonces, ¿como es que pude escuchar esa voz de hombre aun estando dormida?-

Bella capto en ese instante,recordando a la perfeccion las palabras que esa voz le dijo:

_-"Cuando hayas despertado…ve directo a casa,yo te seguire y siempre estare contigo en todas partes…Bella!"-_

No se explicaba el como era que esa persona quien quiera que sea supiera su nombre,y que lo mas probable era que esa misma persona la haya traido de regreso al hotel,pero como sabia donde se hospedaba,todo eso tenia a Bella muy intranquila y le asustaba mas el echo de que alguien la estuviera vigilando asi que haciendo caso a su presentimiento,colocándose sus ropa interior se lanzándose hacia el enorme ropero tomo lo primero que vio,un vestido negro de tirantes con flores ( . ), no solia usar vestidos pero ahora sentía la necesidad de usar uno, colocándoselo ya que tenia puestos sus converse y soltándose el cabello,empezó a tomar todas sus cosas arrojándolas dentro de su maleta.

La joven sabia que solo le quedaban 3 dias para que terminara la semana y regresar a Forks,pero no le importaba volver antes de tiempo.

De pronto cuando tomo el libro de Lycans y Vampiros que se encontraba sobre el mini sillón atravez de sus ojos chocolates tubo una especie de alucinación o sueño:

"_**Se encontraba un barco en el muelle,con varios hombres que se preparaban para sarpar en cambio,un hombre joven de cabello rubio corto caminaba de un lado a otro en el muelle esperando algo o a alguien a unos cuantos metros de el se encontraban un muchacho como de 18 años de cabello negro largo atado a una cola de caballo baja en su espalda cargaba una ballesta, junto a su lado se encontraba una niña de unos 15 años de cabello rubio y largo ambos se abrazaban como si pudieran protegerse de esa forma,en sus caras se reflejaba el miedo que sentían mientras miraban al mayor.**_

_**-Papa…¿donde esta mama?-pregunto el muchacho separándose de su hermana.**_

_**-Descuiden…ella pronto estará aquí,no tengan miedo!-dijo el hombre sonriéndoles.**_

_**Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de nada,en el muelle a lo lejos se encontraban unas personas uniformadas escondidas vigilandolos.**_

Bella quedo en shock sin poder creer lo que veía.

_**-¿Y David,en donde esta?-pregunto la niña.**_

_**-El no vendrá con nosotros…-dijo el hombre mirando en diferentes direcciones-decidio quedarse!-**_

_**Manteniéndose ocultos, los hombres uniformados se acercaban con cautela hacia ellos dispuestos a disparar.**_

_**En eso llego corriendo una mujer de pelo negro corto vestida de negro al muello,parando en seco al descubrir a los uniformados.**_

_**-¡MICHAEL!-grito la mujer empezando a correr.**_

_**Los uniformados al verla abriendo fue al instante.**_

_**La mujer corria deprisa esquivando los disparos hacia donde se encontraba Michael,en cambio este destrozaba su ropa trasformandose en una criatura de piel azul dando un feroz rugido.**_

_**Sus hijos al ver lo que sucedia, salieron huyendo de ahí al lado contrario de su padre igual que las personas encargadas del barco.**_

_**La mujer corria todo lo que podía intentando llegar hasta Michael mas sin esperarcelo,uno de los uniformados disparo una enorme bala en dirección a la bestia dándole en el pecho derecho.**_

_**-¡NO!-grito la mujer.**_

_**Lo suficientemente alejados ambos menores se giraron al oir a su madre gritar,viendo como su padre caia al agua, seguido por su madre que se lanzo al agua tras el.**_

_**-¡NOOO…MAMA,PAPA,NOOO!-grito el muchacho llorando."**_

Bella derramo lagrimas ante eso ultimo que vio.

Sin detenerse a pensar que habíacido eso, limpiándose las lagrimas se apresuro en guardar todas sus pertenencias.

Terminando de guardar todo,salió de la habitación cerrando con llave.

En el aeropuerto.

Bella caminaba por entra la mucha gente que había,en el camino antes de llegar noto como los hombres la miraba con deseo y lujuria, lanzadole silbidos y algunas chicas la veian con envidia hasta al punto de gritarle insultos en otras circunstancias le habría incomodado, nisiquiera le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero por alguna razón le empezó a gustar toda esa atención le hacia sentir hermosa,vivía y mujer eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos se sentía la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y no mentia cuando se decía que eso le provocaba satisfacción,lo que mas le soprendio fue que en la calle un perro estuvo ladrándole en el camino que tubo que patearlo para a hacerlo callar que lo mando a estrellar contra una pared dejándolo inconsiente al instante.

Poco a poco descubria todos los cambios que su cuerpo adquirió era sorprendente la fuerza que tenia ahora ya no caminaba con torpeza incluso su oído,vista y olfato estaban mas mejorados podía oler todo tipo de olor a quilómetros hasta escuchaba lo que las personas decían alrededor suyo era increíble,pero también algo le tenia incomoda y era el echo de que se sentía observada todo el tiempo y por mas que volteaba no veía que nadie la estuviera siguiendo.

Bella caminando con su equipaje ya se acercaba al sitio de recepción para pedir su boleto,pero paro en seco cuando sintió que alguien le miraba la espalda.

Girándose veía a todas partes.

En el aeropuerto se encontraba mucha gente caminando de un lado a otro.

Bella por mas que miraba no daba con la persona que la estuviera mirando,pero justo en ese momento al frente suyo un tanto alejado se encontraba un hombre joven muy atractivo que no le quitaba la vista,tenia el pelo negro corto y ojos de un azul oscuro vestia una blusa de manga corta azul,un mezclilla oscuro y una botas Caterpillar cafes sobre su espalda cargaba una ballesta.

La muchacha se quedo sin aliento ante tal imagen,en su vida solo conocía a 2 personas atractivas pero ese hombre era distinto lo podía persivir,el la miraba fijamente pero en sus ojos no había ni una pisca de maldad podía ver atravez de estos bondad y cariño.

Cuando sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con esos bellos ojos azules.

Bella sintió en ese instante una especie de conexión era como si todo lo demás no existiera en ese momento,las personas pasaban por enfrente suyo con lentitud pero sin romper esa extraña conexión que sentía con ese hombre que tampoco dejaba de verla ni un solo minuto.

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso estando ahí parada pero ese guapo joven de un momento a otro le dio una devil sonrisa.

Bella se dispuso en ir hacia donde se encontraba,pero cuando se dispuso a dar el primer paso un grupo de personas se interpuso en su camino, provocando que perdiera de vista a ese misterioso hombre,abriéndose paso entre la multitud Bella llego hasta donde hace unos minutos estaba parado ese joven dándose cuenta de que ya había desaparecido,buscándolo con la miraba veía entre toda la gente que había.

Dándose porvencida,Bella volvió hacia donde dejo su equipaje retomando su camino hacia recepción.

-¡Buenas tardes,señorita!-saludo amablemente la recepcionista.

-Buenas…quiero un boleto para Washington,ciudad Forks-dijo Bella.

-Permítame su identificación-

-Aquí la tiene!-

Bella ya teniendo su boleto se encamino a la puerta de su vuelo.

Ya estando arriba en el avión la muchacha se dispuso a dormir a esperar que llegara el dia siguiente,en cuanto cerro los ojos tuvo otra alucinación:

"_**Siendo de noche en el bosque cerca de una cascada se encontraba esa misma niña de cabellos rubios sentada en una roca abrazando sus piernas meciéndose hacia a adelante y a atrás.**_

_**En eso de entre los arbustos apareció ese muchacho de cabello largo.**_

_**-¡Sonja!-llamo el muchacho a su hermana. **_

_**La niña levanto su caro de sus piernas, sus mejillas estaban totalmente empapadas de lagrimas.**_

_**-Lucian!-dijo Sonja con la voz cortada. **_

_**El muchacho la abrazo consolándose mutuamente.**_

_**-Hay,hermano…y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Sonja llorando-…¿que haremos sin mama y papa?-**_

_**-¡No lo se hermanita!-dijo Lucian acarisiandole el pelo-por lo pronto debemos escondernos,ahora estamos solos y sin David a nuestro lado, como tu hermano mayor mi deber es cuidar de ti…y protegerter a toda costa!-**_

_**-Pero Lucian, ¿Cómo vamos a alimentarnos?-dijo Sonja mirándolo-ahora que los humanos saben de nuestra existencia será difícil para nosotros y mas con la Purga,nos será mucho mas dificil!-**_

_**-Lo se,Sonja pero sin nuestros padres,ahora dependemos de nosotros mismos-dijo Lucian serio-y nos las apañaremos solos recuerda que mama para eso nos entreno…y estoy seguro que ellos donde quiera que estén nos protegerán-**_

_**Sonja limpiándose las lagrimas asintió.**_

_**-Bueno hermanita!.dijo Lucian poiendose en pie alejándose de ella mirando la luna llena-eso hora de irnos no podemos permanecer por mas tiempo en este lugar,debemos movernos y encontrar un lugar donde ocultarnos-**_

_**-¡De acuerdo hermano!-dijo Sonja.**_

_**Lucian se giro ofreciéndole su mano.**_

_**Sonja levantándose se la tomo.**_

_**Lucian sonriéndole le beso la frente.**_

_**-En marcha,Sonja-dijo Lucian.**_

_**-¡Si!-**_

_**Ambos hermanos tomados de las manos se internaron en el bosque dejando a atrás la cascada.**_

Bella se despertó parpadeando ya era la segunda vez que veía este tipo de cosas,sin explicarse el por que.

Restándole importancia volvió a cerrar los ojos,en cuanto llegara a casa tendría muchas cosas a las que enfrentarse y resolver era ilógico que en vez de estar aterrada por eso estaba anciosa por que ese momento llegara,este cambio le hacia sentir muchas cosas pero ahora se encontraba llena de valor sin ninguna pisca de temor.

El avión ya había despegado.

Bella no sabia que al momento de abordar ya puso en marcha su línea de vida,y que ahí mismo dentro del avión sin que ella se diera cuenta la acompañaba su destino.

Y en el momento que ponga un pie en su hogar,dara inicio a su nueva vida,una que la cambiaria para siempre y le mostraría muchas cosas que ella no se imaginaba.

* * *

Dejen sus Reviews :)


	8. Capitulo 7 Sorpresa

**Capitulo 7. Sorpresa**

La Push.

10:00 am.

Jacob despertó al ver que ya ella de mañana, levantándose de su cama colocándose unos shorts que se encontraban a la orilla de esta,poniéndose sus tenis y sin camisa salió de su cuarto.

Descubriendo que Billy preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días papa!-dijo Jacob.

-Buenos días hijo…como amaneciste!?-dijo Billy.

-mmm…-fue la simple respuesta de Jacob sentandonse en la mesa.

-¿¡Ya sabes que Bella regresa dentro de 3 dias!?-dijo Billy volteando a verlo.

Jake se estremeció.

-Si…ya lo se papa!-

-Y ya haz pensado que le diras,cuando llegue ese momento?-le pregunto Billy poniendo los palos.

El muchacho impaciente se paso la mano por el cabello.

-No,papa aun no le he pensado-

-Pues deberías jacob…hijo sabes que tarde o temprano deberán a hablar-dijo Billy serio-…y mas con lo que a pasado-

Jake se paro de la mesa bruscamente provocando que Billy diera un brinco.

-CREES QUE NO LO SE!-grito Jacob con furia-A CASO CREES QUE ME GUSTA SABER QUE ESE MALDITO CHUPASANGRE HAYA JUGADO ASI CON LA MUJER QUE AMO,EH!-

-JACOB!no me hables asi,soy tu padre respetame-

-Lo que mas me molesta es que, si yo desde un principio hubiera sabido que las cosas sucederian de esta forma jamás hubiera permitido que Bella se casara!...-

Jacob caminaba de una lado a otro descargando su ira.

Billy lo miraba en silencio.

-Si yo le hubiera dicho, ese mismo dia que la vi vestida de novia que me había imprimado de ella,tal vez las cosas hubierancido distintas-

-¡Hijo,se que esto es difícil para ti…pero!-

-¡PERO NADA!-

Jake a paso firme se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola con fuerza,saliendo de la casa con toda esa ira que sentía.

Billy le siguió sin poder detenerlo.

-Jacob,espera-

El muchacho haciendo caso omiso de su padre,se alejo corriendo adentrándose en el bosque,ocultándose tras un arbusto se quito su short,amarrándoselo en el tobillo entrando en fase rápidamente.

Corria tan rápido por el bosque aver si de esa forma le disminuía toda esa rabia que tenia dentro de su ser.

Jacob ya están lo suficientemente adentrado en el bosque paro en seco,aun sintiendo la adrenalina por su cuerpo decidió caminar.

-Tsk,esto apesta-dijo Jacob gruñendo-nunca devi rendirme,devi seguir peleando por Bella-

Entre los arboles se notaba los rayos del sol,indicando que sa se encontraba en lo alto del cielo.

Jacob caminaba por el bosque perdido en sus pensamientos.

De pronto de entre los arbustos salió un lobo gris claro acompañado del de color arena.

-Por fin te encontramos jake!-dijo-Seth.

-¿Hasta cuando seguiras con esto Jacob?-dijo Leah con hastio.

-Tan temprano y ya estas comenzando a molestar,Leah-le gruño Jacob alejándose de los Clearwater.

-Y que haras cuando Bella regrese?-pregunto Seth siguiéndolo-¿piensas decirle que te imprimaste de ella?-

Jacob volteo a verlo.

-Estoy pensando como decircelo…aunque creo que no seria el momento!-

-Cuanto tiempo mas la seguiras como un cachorro tras un hueso,eh-exclamo Leah gruñendo-deberias olvidarte de ella de una buena vez,al diablo que estes imprimado de ella…-

Jacob dando un gruñido se gira hasta ella, hacercandocele muy amenazante.

-¡Mejor cierra la boca,ya que no tienes nada mejor que decir…solo basura!-

El lobo rojizo le dio la espalda a la loba gris.

Leah sin miedo alguno continuo atacándole.

-Como si ella sintiera lo mismo por ti-

-¡Leah,ya cállate!-dijo Seth.

-No me callo…sabes una cosa Jacob deberías aceptarlo de una buena vez…-

Jacob caminaba sin siquiera escucharla.

-Ella siempre seguirá siendo la asquerosa chica vampir…-

-Leah!-dijo Seth a modo de advertencia.

La loba gris no lo escucho siguiendo atacando.

En cambio jake seguía camiando ignorándola.

-Aunque el que la haya dejado otra vez, significa que se dio cuenta de que no vale la pena…-

El lobo rojizo detuvo su caminata.

-De que ella solo es un estorbo al igual como en nuestras vidas,jamás deviste haverla relacionado con nosotros no es mas que una perra loca entrometida!-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el baso.

El lobo rojizo se lanzo sobre el gris,ambos rodaron por el suelo dándose feroces ladridos.

El lobo color arena se aparto viendo como ambos peleaban de una forma muy brusca,Jacob tenia a Leah sujeta del pescueso sarandeandola y mordiéndola con fuerza,Leah daba chillos moviéndose con decesperacion tratando de quitarse a jake de encima suyo.

Siguiendo luchando,ambos lobos se ladraban con fuerza.

Seth a una distancia prudente continuaba viendo a pelea sin saber que hacer al respeto.

En eso apareció la manada.

-JACOB,LEAH DETENGANSE AHORA!-exclamo Sam interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Que esto te sirva de lección antes de volver a hablar asi de Bella oiste,imbecil!-gruño Jake mirando con odio al lobo gris.

-Y A CASO CREES QUE ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE DIJE…-rugio Leah con furia-ENTONCES ERES MAS IDIOTA DE LO QUE CREI!...-

-Suficiente, Leah-gruño Sam mirándola.

-Y sabes una cosa, ojala que esa estupida nunca vuelva-dijo con burla Leah-…es mas espero que se pudra donde quiera que este!-

-LEAH!-exclamo Seth.

-Vete al infierno,amargada estúpida-gruño Jacob antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

-La verdad duelo,no!-siguio Leah burlándose.

-Ya,Leah-dijo Embry.

Seth miraba con tristesa por donde se fue su amigo,girándose hacia su hermana mirándola con enojo.

-¡Que!-dijo Leah de forma altanera.

-Nada,nada!-dijo Seth secamente saliendo corriendo de ahí.

La manada vio como el miembro mas joven se alejaba.

Los Quileute no se imaginaban la sorpresa que la vida les tenia preparada,y que les hara vivir todo tipo de situaciones y una experiencia que jamás creerían.

2:37 de la tarde.

El dia paso rápido el avión ya había aterrisado

Bella podía sentir la felicidad recorer todo su cuerpo.

-Ahora necesito conseguir un taxi,para ir a casa!-dijo Bella suspirando.

Tomando su equipaje se encamino a la entrada.

Justo en eso vio un taxi parado ahí,sin pensarlo 2 veces apresuro el paso para poder cogerlo.

-Buenas tardes,señorita-dijo el conductor mirándola atravez del espejo.

-Buenas tardes…-dijo Bella cerrando la puerta-por favor lléveme a Forks!-

-Claro,señorita!-dijo el conductor poniendo en marcha su taxi.

Bella sonrio con gracia era consiente de que el taxista se la comia con la mirada,igual como hace unos minutos todos los hombres adentro del aeropuerto lo hacían.

-¡Rayos,como pude olvidarlo-se dijo Bella en sus pensamientos mordiéndose el labio-…tengo que pensar que le dire a todos,cuando me pregunten sobre mi nueva apariencia!-

La muchacha tenia que pensar muy bien todo lo que dira con exactitud sin equivocarse,de lo contrario no le creerían tampoco revelaria lo que a vivido en los últimos días,mucho menos lo que ahora es tal vez todavía no por el momento ya encontraría la oportunidad para decircelos.

-¡Ahora mi prioridad es llegar a casa y si tengo suerte,puede que Charlie no este!...-dijo Bella-asi tendre tiempo para ir a ver a Jake-

El taxi iva por la carretera con toda tranquilidad y Bella perdida en sus fantacias no se daba cuenta de que era seguida.

Cuando el carro ya esta lo bastante alejado y se perdia entre la verde de los arboles,justo a la mitad del camino se haya en pie ese mismo joven cargando en su espalda una ballesta que Bella había visto en Budapest,eso muchacho de mirada azulina miraba el camino por donde hace unos momentos el taxi donde se encontraba Bella dentro había pasado.

El rostro del joven se mostraba sereno,pero a la vez muy misterioso como si tuviera o estuviera planeando algo.

Dando un profundo respido.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos,justo precisamente por el mismo camino por donde se fue el taxi.

Lo que si es seguro,era que algo muy grande pasaría en Forks y que la paz y tranquilidad que había pronto llegaría a su fin.

Bella habiandole pagado al taxista,bajo del carro cerrando la puerta.

El conductor dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí.

La joven tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara,por fin estaba en casa y como lo suponía la patrulla de Charlie no estaba.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola que por la fuerza termino por romperla al instante.

-Diablos-dijo Bella comodanla.

Tomando su maleta corrió escaleras arriba.

Entrando a su cuarto lanzo el equipaje a la cama.

Bella demasiado contenta fue hasta su ropero,lanzando por doquiera la ropa que sacaba.

Habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba se hacerco hasta su cama dejo la ropa que escogió,Bella se quito su vestido y los converce,colocándose en su lugar una camisa de manga corta rosa amarrándosela hasta el pecho dejando al aire el ombligo y desabrochándose los 2 primeros botones mostrando sus pechos, rápidamente se puso unos jeans negros ajustados que la llegaban arriba de la rodilla,por ultimo se puso unas botas Caterpillar cafes.

Bella se acerco al espejo grande que tenia,soltándose el cabello se lo peino todo al lado izquierdo de su rostro colocándose una rosa roja arriba de la oreja derecha mirándose vio lo sexy que estaba.

Satisfecha de su imagen velozmente salió de su habitación, y sorpresivamente de un salto bajo las escaleras.

La muchacha voltea a mirar estas notando que nisiquiera tropeso al aver saltado,inclusive tampoco había notado que se movia con mucha sensualidad y que contoneaba sus caderas y ya no se tropezaba al caminar, entonces eso quería decir que ya no era aquella chica torpe de antes.

Bella cada vez mas descubria muchas cosas.

-Vaya!esto de ser licantropa esta empezando a gustarme,jejeje!-dijo sonriendo Bella mordiéndose la orilla del labio.

Bella se acerco a la puerta sujetándola con ambas manos moviéndola un poco para poder salir,acomodándole de nuevo para se viera como que estaba cerrada.

-Ya vere que le digo a Charlie de esto!-

En eso la joven vio su vieja Chevy,la verdad ahora que la veía no tenia ganas de andar otra vez en carro,ahora justo en estos momentos tenia unas inmensas ganas de correr.

Bella se mostro sorprendida,cuando había tenido ella ganas de correr de caminar era otra cosa pero nunca de correr.

Mostrando otra sonrisa,recordó que ahora ya no era humana y que de ahora en adelante su cuerpo le pedirá muchas cosas.

Sientiendose con mucha energía se alejo de su casa poniéndose en medio de la calle.

Pero en eso Bella se acordo que no podía controlar del todo sus nuevas habilidades,si las personas se dan cuenta de su forma rara de ser por eso, asi que para no levantar sospechas en vez de tomar la carretera para ir a la reserva iria por el bosque.

La muchacha apurándose camino hasta los arbustos adentrándose en ellos descubriendo como algunas ardillas y pajaros salian huyendo de su precensia.

-¡Por lo visto tendre un serio problema con los animales!-

Bella camino unos cuantos metros por el bosque girándose viendo que ya estaba lo bastante lejos de su casa como para que alguien pudiera verla.

Llena de alegría, Bella echo a correr esquivando algunas rocas y los troncos de arboles caidos,sentía como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y el viento golpeando su rostro.

En eso vio un árbol que estaba encima de otro.

Corriendo hacia el.

Bella a una velocidad increíble paso sobre el grueso tronco,saltanto al llegar hasta el final aterrizando sobre sus rodillas poniéndose en pie,Bella miro al cielo alzando sus brazos al sentir una devil corriente de aire cualquiera que la viera en esos momentos pensaría que se tratara de alguna corredora o luchadora estrella.

De pronto Bella tuvo una idea bajando los brazos miro hacia los arboles y riendo con gracia,de un solo salto llego hasta uno sujetándose con fuerza y asi saltando de un árbol a otro retomo su camino hasta la reserva.

Ya aver recorrido mucho saltando de árbol en árbol y de rama en rama de estos,Bella se paro en una rama muy delgada sujetándose de otra con una sola mano.

Pudo ver a lo lejos la pequeña casa roja de los Black.

Entusiasmada,Bella salto a otra rama que estaba mas abajo de donde ella se encontraba,sujetándose se impulso soltándose al instante de la rama aterrisando en pie al suelo empezando a correr en dirección a la casa.

La muchacha ya estando en frente de la puerta se sintió algo nerviosa,no se imaginaba la reacción que Jacob tendría al verla,bueno fuera lo que fuera se armo de valor y golpeo 3 veces la puerta.

Billy fue el que abrió la puerta.

-Hola,Billy ¿esta Jake?—dijo Bella sonriéndole.

En cambio el de la silla de ruedas esta en shock ante lo que tenia en frente suyo.

-B-Bella,pe…pero como?-Billy apenas y podía hablar de la impresión.

Bella dándose cuenta de eso no hizo mas que sonreírle.

-¡No esta en casa,entonces!-

Billy negó con la cabeza.

-En ese caso debe de estar en casa de Sam y Emily…disculpa las molestias Billy y fue un plazcer volver a verte,adios!-

Bella dio media vuelta,alejándose de la casa corriendo de nuevo al bosque.

-¡Bella,hija Espera!-la llamo Billy demasiado tarde.

La joven sin escucharlo corrió mas rápido internándose en el bosque tenia que llegar rápido a casa de Sam.

En lo mas profundo del bosque.

En una colina el lobo rojizo se encontraba acostado sobre una roca,acompañado del de color arena.

-Lamento lo de esta mañana Jake!-dijo Seth dando un devil gemido.

-Descuida,Seth no tiene importancia-dijo Jacob.

-Claro que lo tiene,yo no devi dejar que Leah se pasara de la raya-

Jacob volteo a verlo.

-No es culpa tuya!, que tu hermana sea una perra amargada!-

-¡Si, lo se!-dijo Gruñendo Seth con fastidio.

El lobo rojizo volvió la vista al frente viendo todo ese campo verde de arboles golpeados por los rayos del sol.

-Jake!-

-¡Si,que pasa Seth!-

-Sabes, me muero por volver a ver a Bella-

Jacob se estremeció.

-Yo también,Seth-

-Digo en estos últimos días que hemos pratullado…es solo que,bueno…-

El lobo rojizo se giro para mirar extrañado a su pequeño compañero y hermano.

-Lo que quiero decir es que extraño a hablar con ella…mira tal vez si fue bueno que se haya ido por una semana,asi todos hemos podido descansar sicológicamente…-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Jacon sin comprender.

Seth se levanto hacercandose a el.

-Me refiero a que tu te vez mas calmado osea tranquilo para ser exacto en paz…-

-Explicate,chico-

-Lo que intento decir,es que tal vez esto para ti como para Bella esto fue lo mejor…a la mejor esto les sirvió para ambos pensar las cosas digo con todo lo que a pasado!-

-¡¿Eso crees,Seth?!-

-Claro,Jake…-dijo Seth feliz moviendo su cola-sabes si te soy sincero,yo siempre supe que Bella era la chica indicada para ti!-

-Yo desde el momento que la conocía lo supe!-

-Te digo una cosa yo el dia de la boda,encontré todo eso muy absurdo…-

-De verdad?-

-Si,digo era lógico que Bella estaba de lo mas feliz…pero no puedo decir lo mismo por Edward!-

Jacob gruño ante eso.

-Lo que mas me sorprendió, fue que te imprimaras justamente cuando la viste vestida de novia-

-Por que lo dices?!-

-Por que cuando te transformaste por primera vez,ahí mismo te hubieras imprimado!-

El lobo rojizo cayo en la cuenta de que el de color arena tenia toda la razón.

-¡Tal vez, aun no era el momento para que eso pasara!-

-Puede ser,Jake-dijo Seth sentandose sobre sus patas traseras.

En eso se escucho un aullido a lo lejos.

-Es Sam!-dijo Seth parándose.

-Anda ve,en un rato te alcanzo-dijo Jacon sin mirarlo.

-De acuerdo!-

Seth salió corriendo adentrándose en los arbustos.

Jacob se puso en pie.

-Ojala dios me de fuerza para poder decirte muchas cosas,que guardo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón,Bella!-

El lobo rojizo se giro poniéndose en marcha en alcanzar a su amigo perdiéndose entre los arboles.

Bella llevaba algunos minutos corriendo.

Deteniéndose al ver que ya había llegado a su destino,notando al instante que Rabbit el auto de Jacob se encontraba estacionado ahí,felizmente a paso veloz se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

La muchacha decidió darle una sorpresa a Emily asi que sin llamar a la puerta entro,y en efecto Emily se encontraba en casa ya que olia una exquisito aroma a panecillos horneados,Bella se encamino directamente a la cocina.

Y ahí estaba la Quileute cocinando lo mas seguro era que los chicos pronto regresarían y estarían muy hambrientos.

-Veo que haz preparado todo un banquete para esos cachorros ambrientos!-

Emily dio un pequeño brinco del susto,se giro y se sorprendió al ver ahí a Bella recargada en la entrada de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas.

-Que paso Emily no piensas saludarme?-dijo Bella riendo.

En cambio la de la sicatriz que podía articular palabra alguna ante la imagen que tenia enfrente suyo definitivamente esa era otra Bella completamente diferente.

-Be-Bella?!-

-¡Si, soy yo Emily!-

-Pe-Pero…co-como?-

Bella no tuvo tiempo de responderle por que en esos momentos habían llegado los chicos.

-Emily,amor ya llegue-grito Sam.

-Estoy en la cocina!-

Bella inmediatamente fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa para que al momento de que ellos entraran la vieran.

Justo en ese preciso instante Sam fue el primero en entrar a la cocina.

-Hola…-fue lo único que Sam pudo decir cuando vio a Bella.

La muchacha la sonria ante la expresión que el enorme hombre puso.

En eso detrás de el aparecieron Paul,Quil,Jared y Embry que venían riendo de seguro de algo que venían hablando pero sus risas se cortaron al ver a la joven.

-Bella!...-dijo Quil con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hola,chicos me alegro mucho de volver a verlos,jejeje!-declaro Bella riendo.

De pronto cierta figura pequeña paso de entre los mas grandes lanzándose hacia la muchacha.

-Yo también te extrañe,Seth-dijo Bella también abrazando al pequeño Clearwater.

-¡Bella!-

Al escuchar esa voz que Bella tanto aroñaba, sintió como la piel se le ponía chinita.

-Jake…-dijo Bella soltando a Seth levantándose de la silla.

La manada se hice aun lado permitiendo que Jacob y Bella estuvieran frente a frente,el Black estaba estupefacto no daba crédito ante lo que veía esa era SU Bella,pero totalmente cambiada.

En cambio la muchacha en su cara reflejaba todo el amor que sentía hacia ese hombre,a aquel que siempre le demostró cuanto la amaba sinceramente.

Sin perder tiempo ni pensarlo 2 veces,Jacob se aproximo hasta ella envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Bella como toda una chica enamorada y llena de dicha se sonrojo, abrazandolo también pero del cuello.

Todos en la cocina estaban en silencio observando la escena.

-No sabes cuan anciaba que regresaras,Bella!-dijo Jacob abrazandolas mas.

-¡Igual yo Jake…sabes hay algo que quiero decirte!-le susurro Bella al oído.

-Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-Grrrr…-

En eso escucharon que alguien gruñía.

Separándose en poco del uno del otro vieron a Leah parada en la entrada fulminándolos con la mirada en especial a Bella.

-Asi que regresaste?!-dijo Leah sarcástica.

-¡Hola,Leah también me da gusto verte!-saludo Bella de lo mas contenta.

En cambio Leah inspeccionaba el aspecto de Bella de arriba abajo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Por lo visto volviste muy cambiada,no?-dijo Quil.

-Jejeje,se me nota!-

-Bromeas…-dijo Embry de lo mas impresionado-si estas de lo mas hermosa!-

Bella volteo a verlo sonriéndole.

Jacob ya la havia soltado mirándola bien de pies a cabeza.

-¿Acaso estuviste haciendo gimnasia,en estos dias?-pregunto Jacob.

En eso la muchacha se dio cuenta de que devia estar preparada para el interrogatorio.

-Emmm,si estuve ahciendo mucho ejercicio!-

Bella dio una vuelta dejando que los chicos la vieran mucho mejor.

-¡¿Y que me dicen de mi nueva apariencia?!-

-Pues te vez preciosa!-dijo Seth sonriéndole.

-Estas de lo mas divina-dijo Jared.

-Si toda una mujer…-dijo Paul mordiendo un panecillo.

Bella con cada cumplico que escuchaba se sentía con mas dicha.

-Y dinos chica donde estuviste?-pregunto Sam sentándose en la mesa.

-No les contaste Jacob-dijo Bella volteando a ver al Black.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad,Jake siempre mantuvo eso en secreto…-dijo Seth-por mas que intentamos leer su mente no pudimos por que siempre pensaba en cosas que ni al caso,y eso solo lo hacia cada vez que irrumpíamos en su mente!-

Bella se mostro de lo mas sorprendida en eso.

-Pero anda Bella toma un panecillo deseguro estas hambrienta!-dijo Emily amablemente.

-Gracias Emily pero no tengo hambre ahora!-

-Jump,ya decía yo-dijo Leah gruñendo.

-Que cosa?!-pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-Leah,ahora no por favor!-dijo Sam advirtiéndole.

Mas la Clearwater no le hizo caso.

-Como ahora que eres una mujer "casada"…-dijo Leah con sorna-estas acostumbrada a comer cosas finas,no…-

-Leah, mejor cierra la boca!-dijo Jacob matándola con la mirada.

-Es mas viendote asi en vez de parecer una esposa decente…-Bella apretaba los puños con fuerza con cada palabra que escuchaba-mas bien pareces una cualquiera o mejor dicho una callejera…-

-Eso crees,Leah?-Pregunto Bella ironica.

-Si,es mas estoy segura que en donde hayas estado metida,te haz de haber revolcado con cualquier idiota que se te atravesaba como la zorra que eres!-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Con las manos temblándole,Bella se acerco muy lentamente hasta donde estaba Leah teniendo sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca.

-Asi!,pues que esto te sirva para que aprendas a respetar india estúpida!-declaro Bella cacheteandola con fuerza.

La Clearwater cayo al suelo del fuerte golpe.

Todos en la cocina quedaron estupefactos ante lo que acabava de pasar.

Leah en el suelo se paso la mano por la boca descubirendo que le salía sangre,levanto la cabeza viendo Bella con sorpresa no podía creer que esa, le haya puesta la mano encima y mas que el golpe si le dolio.

Bella en ese instante no podía ver con claridad,tenia una expresión de ferocidad en el rostro.

-Bella,estas bien no te lastimaste?-pregunto Jacob preocupado tomandole la mano con la que golpeo a Leah.

-Si Jake,estoy bien solo necesito regresar a mi casa,ya después hablaremos!-

La joven se alejo del Black rápidamente dándose prisa en llegar a la puerta principal.

Bella en cuando salió no se explicaba como pero justo ahora sentía toda una rabia recorrer su cuerpo, caminaba de un lado a otro con la respiración demasiado agitada trantando de poder calmarse y sin tener éxito con la mente y la vista nublada por el coraje pateo lo primero que tenia en frente que era nada mas y nada menos que la parte trasera de Rabbit el coche de Jacob dejándole una emor abolladura por la fuerza que le aplico ese golpe.

-Mierda!-dijo Bella.

Al ver lo que hizo obto por salir corriendo de allí,antes que los muchachos salieran para ver que fue ese fuerte ruido.

Y en efecto justo cuando la joven saliera huyendo los Quileute ya salian de la casa,el primero en salir fue Jacob que al ver el gran golpe que tenia su carro sintió como la respiración se le cortaba pero por la impresión volteo a ver por donde se veía la silueta de la mujer que tanto ama alejarse.

-PERO NI CREAS QUE ESTO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI ESTUPIDA…-gritaba Leah euforica-TE JURO QUE YA ME LAS PAGARAS MUY CARO INFELIZ!-

-¡BASTA LEAH!-exclamo Sam.

-Siento lo de tu auto Jake!-dijo Seth.

-No,descuida Seth lo de mi auto no me preocupa ya lo arreglare…lo que pregunto es como fue que Bella haya podido a hacerle ese daño a mi coche sin salir lastimada y también al aver golpeado a la tonta de tu hermana!-

El pequeño Clearwater no había caído en ese detalle es mas nisiquiera lo noto pero lo que si noto fue que la forma en la que Bella se comportaba le estaba gustando pero ya tendría tiempo para poder preguntarle a que se debe ese cambio.

Bella corria a toda prisa por el bosque y realmente le hizo bien, por que de esa forma toda esa ira que había sentido desapareció por completo, ahora devia llegar a tiempo a casa deseguro Charlie ya regreso.

Al momento de aver llegado paro en seco sorprendia,comprobando que la patrulla ahí se encontraba,pero lo que la dejo en shock fue ver a parte del carro de su padre,y que aparte de que el estuviera ahí afuera hablando con un hombre de pelo corto y canoso vestido de negro, que allí también estubiera un Ferrari verde ,simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian en verdad ese lujoso auto estaba ahí justo en frente de su casa.

Sin detenerse a preguntarse como,corrio hasta estar frente a frente a ese hermocisimo auto y darse cuenta de que no era un sueño.

-Bella,hija!-la llamo Charlie al verla.

-Papa, ¿y este auto que esta a haciendo aquí?-

Bella miro a su padre esperando una respuesta.

En cambio Charlie casi se le salian los ojos al ver cuan cambiada estaba su hija.

-Bueno…ese coche es tuyo Bella!-

-Como dices?-pregunto Bella sin poder creérselo.

-Asi es señorita Cullen,ese auto es suyo!-dijo el hombre de cabello blanco y traje negro.

-¿Y usted quien es?-dijo Bella acercándose hasta donde ambos mayores estaban.

-Soy el licenciado Manuel y estaba esperándola!-

-Y que es lo que quiere?-

-Bella este hombre es un abogado y vino para entregarte algo-dijo Charlie.

La muchacha lo miro sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

En efecto señortia Cullen…-

-Swan, por favor digame solamente Bella Swan-

-Esta bien, como usted guste…-dijo Manuel sonriéndole-mire este coche ahora le pertenece es un regalo de mi cliente…

-¡¿Y quien es su cliente?!-pregunto Bella.

-Lo siento…tengo estrictas instrucciones de no decirle nada…-

-Y eso por que mire yo soy el jefe de la policía!-dijo Charlie.

-Lo lamento mucho señor Swan,pero mi cliente aun no quiere que sapen quien es y yo solo estoy cumpliendo ordenes…-

Padre e hija no entendían por que tanto misterio.

-Pero volviendo a lo que vine…este coche es de su propiedad asi que le entrego las llaves,junto con este maletín y este sobre amarillo que solo únicamente usted puede y debe leer-dijo el abogado entregándole las cosas.

-¡Pero,como pretende que yo acepte estos "regalos" sin saber quien fue la persona que me los dio!-dijo Bella aun sin comprender nada.

Manuel le dedico una mirada comprensiva.

-Lo único que le dire señorita Swan es que mi cliente planea vivir aquí en Forks…y que el esta dispuesto en darle lo que sea a usted, con tal de a hacerle feliz y que tenga solo lo mejor y que la estará protegiendo en todo momento, ah y que pronto se presentara ante usted pero a su debido tiempo creame!-

La joven miraba al abogado muy extrañada por sus palabras.

-¡Bueno con su permiso me retiro mi trabajo aqui esta echo!-dijo Manuel dando media vuelta.

-Espero señor…-lo llamo Bella.

El licenciado se giro a verla.

-Ya que usted es abogado me gustaría solicitar su servicio…-

-Con gusto jovencita, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?...-

-¡Quiero divorciarme lo mas pronto posible!, y tengo pruebas de que mi "esposo" me es infiel…-

Charlie que estaba a su lado se sorprendió en grande al escuchar esas palabras salir de su hija.

-Bueno si usted tiene esas pruebas,aquí le dejo mi tarjeta para que se cominique conmigo dentro de 2 dias y asi podamos hablar mas afondo del asunto!-dijo Manuel entregándole la tarjeta.

-Muchas gracias,señor!-

-Bueno, si me disculpan me retiro-

-Gusta que lo lleve al pueblo en la patrulla es un camino largo-dijo Charlie.

-No se moleste señor Swan,estoy acostumbrado a caminar!-dijo Manuel levantando la mano.

Bella vio al hombre handando por la carretera alejándose de ellos,la joven entro a la casa seguida por Charlie,sentándose en el sofá Bella puso ahí el maletín dejando el sobre y las llaves en la mesa.

-Me puedes explicar en donde estuviste Bella…-pregunto Charlie preocupado-y por que te fuiste otra vez de la casa sin decirme a donde…-

-Papa,ahora no es el momento…no vez que estoy muy desconcertada-

-Pues imaginate como estoy yo,me quieres explicar quien es la persona que te mando estos regalos?!...-

Bella se daba cuenta de que las cosas se le salian de control asi que opto por decir una mentira.

-Son obsequios de un amigo…que hice en hungria-

-¿Asi?-dijo Charlie sin creerle.

-Si,papa estuve en Budapest todo este tiempo ya sabes necesitaba pensar por todo lo que paso…-

-Si…ya note que pensaste muy bien las cosas,pero si todo esto es de un amigo como dices,dime como se llama y por que hace unos minutos aseguraste que no tenias idea de quien te daba estos presentes!-

-Pues te quedaras con las ganas papa…por que no te dire su nombre al menos no tadavia, hasta que sea el mismo el que te lo diga frente a frente!-dijo Bella burlándose.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco ante el atrevimiento de su hija.

-¡Ahora,veamos que hay dentro del maletín quieres!-declaro Bella tomando el maletín.

Justo al abrirlo a ambos se les agito el corazón.

Dentro había una gran cantidad de billetes verdes.

-Dios mio…eh eh es mucho dinero!-dijo Charlie con la voz entrecortada y las manos sudorosas.

Bella creía que estaba soñando dirigió su vista al sobre que dejo en la mesa tomandolo,leyendo el mensaje que este tenia escrito por fuera:

"_Solo con la sangre mas hermosa se hace,y solo con la sangre mas hermosa se deshace"_

_Para: Bella Swan_

_De: L. C._

Bella no entendió el significado de esa frase escrita en el sobre,pero si se pensó que el auto y todo ese dinero la habían sorprendió y el sobre que aun no leia la carta que contenía dentro, pues si todo eso era una grata sorpresa que no se esperaba pero que tampoco iva a rechazar.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza pero ya estoy de regreso y aqui les tengo la continuacion!**


	9. Capitulo 8 Misterio y Nueva Vida

**Capitulo y Nueva Vida**

"_Solo con la sangre mas hermosa se hace,y solo con la sangre mas hermosa se deshace"_

Bella leia una y otra vez esa frase escrita en el sobre sin desifrar el significado de esas palabras,a su lado Charlie tomaba algunos billetes sudoroso,riendo como un idiota sus ojos de tanto que miraba el dinero parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldrían.

-Ay,Bella…e-e-es ta-tantísimo…di-dinerooo…-dijo Charlie apenas articulando palabra alguna.

La muchacha se giro a verlo comprendiendo el estado en el que estaba.

-Bueno,papa ahora que nuestras vidas han tomado otro rumbo-dijo Bella sonriendo con malicia-y como ahora tenemos este dinero,podemos tener todo lo que deseamos!-

Charlie la mirado directo a los ojos asintiendo,jamás había estado mas de acuerdo con su hija en toda su vida aunque en el fondo sintiera que todo eso era muy extraño.

-Tienes razón,Bella mucha razón y como ese amigo tuyo hacido muy generoso con nosotros tomare unos cuantos billetes y en este instante ire a Seattle…-

-Esta bien! Papa…espero que te diviertas en tus compras yo también lo hare ire mas tarde a Port Angeles-

-Bien…ah y Bella después tenemos que hablar tu nuevo cambio,no creas que no me di cuenta, hija soy tu padre,ah y te aviso que Sue va a vivir aquí con nosotros…-

Ante esa noticia a Bella se le helo la sangre, no es que le desagrada Sue,no ella era una encantadora mujer y que decir de Seth ya que ambos acompañaron a Charlie cuando volvia a recaer,pero no podía decir lo mismo de Leah y mucho menos después del atracado que tuvo con ella.

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti papa,tu mereces rehacer tu vida…-dijo Bella contenta-y me parece muy bien que se precisamene con Sue y si piensas casarte con ella me alegrara tener a Seth como hermano,jejejeje!-

Charlie se sonrojo por sus palabras.

Bella solto una carcajada ante la cara que puso Charlie.

-¡Bueno ya es suficiente…-dijo Charlie tomando el dinero que necesitaba-me voy con este dinero puedo comprar las decoraciones para navidad y muchas cosas mas ya que nuestra familia va a crecer y cuando regrese necesito que me expliques como fue que la puerta se rompio!-

-Ok,papa!-dijo Bella dándose cuenta que no había notado que la puerta ya esta otra vez pegada a la pared.

-Bueno,adiós hija te veo en la noche-

-¡Adiós!-

En cuanto Charlie salió por la puerta,Bella rápidamente cerro el maletín,tomando el sobre y las llaves de su nuevo auto corrió escaleras a arriba.

Ya habiendo entrado a su habitación cerrando al mismo tiempo de golpe la puerta,coloco el maletín sobre su equipaje,y sentándose en su cama se dispuso a abrir el sobre amarillo,no había tiempo que perder devia saber cual era su contenido.

Bella deciso el nudo del sobre sacando inmediatamente los papeles.

La muchacha se mostro extrañada,cuando leyó los primeros papeles eran documentos de adopción,no se explicaba por que esa persona quien quiera que sea lo mando esos documentos y lo mas raro era que quería adoptarla, lo mas probable es que quiera darle su leer mas esos papeles los dejo aun lado de su cama,sacando lo que era mas seguro la carta,Bella desdoblo el papel disponiéndose a leerla:

_Isabella Marie Swan,se que ese es tu nombre y se cuanto odias ese nombre y prefieres que solo te llamen,Bella…_

_Si en estos momentos estas leyendo esto es que te encuentras sola en casa,eso esta mucho mejor para ti y en estos momentos te preguntaras el por que te regale un auto y todo ese dinero,y la respuesta es que estoy muy interesado en ti mas de lo que crees,y se quien eres y lo que ahora eres._

_Y la interesate vida que llevas no te dire el como se esto y sabes a lo que me refiero,pero no tienes nada que temer Belly,a pesar de estar casada con un vampiro que únicamente jugo contigo y ser amiga de uno lobos y estar enamorada de uno muestra que tu no eres la única con secretos._

_Pero volviendo a lo nuestro…se absolutamete todo sobre ti, el como lo se ese es otro secreto mio que ya te dire a su debido tiempo,los docuemtos de adopción que deseguro leiste y lo mas seguro es que nisiquiera lo hiciste pero no tiene importancia lo que deberas importa es que tu ahora eres parte de mi,y debo felicitarte tuviste las hagallas suficientes como para ir a enfrentarte sola contra esos lycans y a la criatura con la que te topaste,y yo se la razón por la que no te mato en ese instante cuando tuvo su oportunidad,eso es algo que aun no te contere todo a su tiempo,te lo aseguro…_

_En fin como tu ahora eres parte de mi vida,estoy interesado en convertirte en mi hermana,quiero que tu formes parte de mi familia y te preguntaras el por que si nisiquiera me conoces,bueno eso te lo explicare el dia que nos veamos frente a frente…y te aseguro que eso será muy pronto, te explicare y contare muchas cosas que jamás creerías que existían a pesar de que tu vida ya se torno extraña._

_Ahora que tu vida a cambiado ten mucho cuidado pronto habrá luna llena y debes alimentarte de sangre,por ahora disfruta de la comida humana que mas pronto de lo que te imaginas no podras probarla y atacaras a todo lo que se ponga en tu camino,al ser una lycan joven tu cuerpo te exigirá mucho,debes alejarte de las personas cuando te hayas transformado,este pueblo es pequeño y el bosque esta de tu parte,podras ocultarte con mucha facilidad._

_No te puedo decir nada mas,será mucho mejor el dia que nos encontremos por segunda vez…y lo que puedo a hacer por ti y como yo quiero que tengas una vida mejor y solo lo mejor,y todos los lujos que te mereces de ahora en adelante te enviare mas dinero…solo si necesitas mas dejame una rosa roja en medio de la carretera o en alguna parte yo sabre que es tuya y si ya no la encuentras donde la dejaste sabras que yo la tome..esta carta mantenla bien oculta solo tu puedes saber su contenido lo demás también mantenlo en secreto._

_Y recuerda bien esto:_

"_Solo con la sangre mas hermosa se hace,y solo con la sangre mas hermosa se deshace"_

_L.C._

_Posdata:espero te haya encantado el ferrari que te regale,y espero que Charlie disfrute mucho de mi dinero. _

Bella quedo mas inquieta con esa carta,por que tanto misterio y como es que sabia todo eso el que este casada con un vampiro y los lobos,y mas como sabe el nombre de su padre esto cada vez se le hacia muy extraño.

En eso su estomago empezó a gruñir.

Tomando esos papeles los volvió a guardar dentro del sobre,ocultando este debajo del colchon.

Tomando las llaves de su nuevo auto y unos cuanto billetes del maletín,Bella enseguida salió de su habitación,otra vez de un salto esquivo las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina sacando del congelador un trozo de carne,metiéndola al micro esperando a que se descongelara y estuviera bien esperaba que su comida estuviera lista tomo un vaso llenándolo de agua,justo cuando pretendía beber el agua capto lo que estaba a haciendo,cuando en su vida le gustaba la carne es mas a ella siempre le gusto los vegetales pero Bella en eso recordó que ya no era mas aquella humana torpe sin chiste alguno, ahora su vida cambio por completo y devia acostumbrarse a ese cambio de ahora en adelante y mas con lo que ahora sabia.

La alarma del micro le aviso que ya estaba lista su carne,tomando un poco de agua dejando el vaso en la mesa,la joven saco su comida agarrándola con su mano sin molestarse en tomar un ándose,Bella sujeto la carne con ambas manos mientras le daba en gran mordisco,arrancondo un pedazo masticaba con decesperacion,realmente se quedo sorprendida, tenia un apetito voraz que jamás imagino, ahora entendía a Jacob ser lobo tiene sus ventajas,solo que ahora la diferencia era que ella no era una loba como el tarde o temprano tendrá que alimentarse de sangre humana o de animal,aunque al caso seria lo mismo como lo decía en aquella carta atacara todo lo que este a su paso sin importar que.

-Entonces…tendre que ser muy cautelosa,si beberé de sangre humana-dijo Bella terminando de devorar su carne-…por lo menos tendre cuidado en no dejar guellas,ya que si Jake y la manada se entera eso rompería la tregua…-

Bella caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina.

-Aunque ellos no saben lo que ahora soy y no se si el pacto también me incluya,bueno es obio que estoy casada y soy legalmente una Cullen, pero eso muy pronto dejara de ser y ya no tendre nada que ver con esa familia…-

En eso la muchacha se paro.

-Entonces si ninguno de ellos sabe lo que ahora soy…eso significa que el pacto no tiene nada que ver conmigo,y estoy segura que Alice no sabe nada con eso que ella no pudo verme cuando estuve con Jake en aquella vez con lo de Victoria y siendo ahora yo una lycan no podrá verme…es fantástico,asi podre pasar desapercibida!-

La joven radiava de felicidad ante su conclusión.

De pronto recordó que tenia que ir a Port Angeles.

-¡Cielos,tengo mucho que comprar en tan poco tiempo…antes de que anochesca!-

Apresurándose salió de su hogar,aproximándose a su Ferrari Verde encendiéndolo de inmedianto.

-¡Veamos, lo que este bebe puede a hacer!-dijo Bella con picardia.

El auto arranco rechinando las llantas dejando marcas en el suelo.

En cuanto el lujoso auto se alejo,de entre los arboles,salía sonriente ese joven misterios de mirada azulina cargando consigo su ballesta.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver…Bella y cuando eso pase todo cambiara,te ofreceré una vida que jamás imaginaste y formaras parte del mundo en el que vivo…tu me mostraste un camino que no crei que existiera,por eso te estare eternamente agradecido…ahora veo todo con claridad,este es el inicio de una nueva era y no pienso renunciar a ella!-

* * *

_**Agradesco a **__**LilyanaSnape**__** por todos sus Reviews y por continuar leyendo mi Fic!**_


End file.
